


La teoría del conocimiento

by Superunicornio



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gellert Grindelward solo es mencionado, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mary Lou Barebone is a bitch, Moral Ambiguity, Not Underage, Original Percival Graves is Bad at Feelings, Padre kink (como daddy kink pero para curas), Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Preacher Percival Graves, así que podéis (y os lo sugiero) ponerle la cara de Depp, y para mal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/pseuds/Superunicornio
Summary: Percival Graves es el nuevo predicador de Hurley, Nuevo México, y, si haces caso a los rumores, no uno muy bueno. También es un hombre acostumbrado a cometer errores y cargar con la culpa, pero intenta sobrellevarlo como puede, normalmente no de la manera más sana. Credecen Barebone, el hijo adoptivo de la fanática religiosa del pueblo, no debería ser más que otro de sus parroquianos, pero el chico lo mira con labios temblorosos y largas pestañas que hacen que el peso de sus secretos sean un poco más ligeros aunque sea durante unos minutos.





	1. Teoría del error

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luandachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan/gifts).



> Para [Luandachan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan/pseuds/Luandachan) porque reencontrarla en el fandom de Animales Fantásticos (y verla sufrirlo conmigo) ha sido maravilloso. Además de ser la maravillosa autora de la imagen de más abajo :D
> 
> Beteado por [Malale]().

Percival deja escapar un ligero gruñido más hastiado que enfadado al ver el funcional monovolumen de Queenie Kowalski parar en el camino de entrada, justo detrás de su destartalada camioneta Ford. Da una calada al cigarrillo y entrecierra los ojos al comprobar que la mujer no está sola en el coche. Se pasa una mano por la cara con otro gruñido más brusco. Odia tener visitas tan temprano y es inútil intentar borrar los últimos rescoldos de la resaca mientras se pone en pie esperando la inevitable conversación con Queenie.

Observa a la mujer bajar del asiento del conductor con dificultad, la barriga enorme de embarazada y una sonrisa brillante. Da un paso hacia ella, sólo los separan dos metros y ya puede ver la forma en la que Queenie frunce el ceño. Ya lo sabe, han tenido esta conversación antes: no debería estar sentado en las escaleras fumando y bebiendo café.

Da otra calada al cigarro devolviéndole el ceño fruncido a la mujer antes de dejarlo caer en el césped, su pie instintivamente aplastando la colilla. Debería dejarlo, pero también debería dejar el whisky y las largas noches bebiendo a solas sentado en el destartalado sofá de la casa parroquial mirando a la nada.

Pero tiene demasiados vicios y no sabría ni por dónde empezar, así que no lo hace.

-Percival –Queenie lo llama agitando la mano antes de inclinarse hacia el coche-. Venga, sal.

Graves se acerca hasta la puerta del copiloto habiendo reconocido al otro ocupante del vehículo y se agacha para mirar a Tina Goldstein. La mujer le lanza una mirada molesta y cruza los brazos a la defensiva.

-Tina –comenta de forma lacónica antes de alzarse y mirar a otra hermana Goldstein, ahora Kowalski-. ¿Pensaba que ya estabas de baja?

Ayudar al predicador local no es un gran trabajo, pero alguien debe ocuparse de las facturas, las recaudaciones de fondos y las comidas a los pobres mientras él se encarga de salvar almas.

La idea es hasta graciosa, no ha salvado ni una puta alma en dos años.

-Oh, Percival –sonríe y es la única persona en ese maldito pueblo que lo llama por su nombre de pila, a veces ni si quiera el mismo es capaz de usarlo-. He traído a mi sustituta, por supuesto. Ya os conocéis, ¿verdad?

-¿Sustituta? –Pregunta volviendo a inclinarse sobre la ventanilla del copiloto mientras Porpentina Goldstein suspira descruzando los brazos y mirándolo casi con resignación-. Un trabajo un poco raro para la ex ayudante del sheriff.

Tina lo fulmina con la mirada.

-No estoy aquí por gusto, Graves.

-Tina, por favor –suspira Queenie y Percival vuelve a alzarse para mirarla, la mujer sigue mirando a su hermana-. No puedes seguir en casa todo el día, autocompadeciéndote y estar con Percival te ayudará… a nivel personal y espiritual.

Ambos bufan. Percival y Tina. Ambos saben lo que Percival Graves no es un buen predicador y está bastante más perdido que la mayoría del pueblo. Queenie frunce el ceño y también suspira, probablemente agotada de ser la única persona en Hurley, Nuevo México, con fe en el pastor local.

-Al menos estarás entretenida.

-¿Con qué? ¿Preparando el vino de misa?

-Eso es en las liturgias católicas –comenta inclinándose para abrir la puerta de Tina que sale del coche sin ninguna queja-. Tendrás que limpiar la casa y hacer mi cama.

Tina abre los ojos más de la cuenta y se gira hacia su hermana horrorizada.

-Por favor, Teen, ¿vas a creerlo? No soy una criada.

-Solo me hace el desayuno.

-No, ¿en serio? -Queenie se dirige hacia la casa ignorando la pregunta de su hermana, girando a la izquierda junto a la entrada de iglesia y Tina corre detrás de ella mientras Graves suspira resignado-. Dime que no tengo que hacerle el desayuno al...

-Tina, por favor –Percival las sigue hasta la puerta de la cocina abierta. La menor de las hermanas Goldstein es bastante rápida para estar de ocho meses. -Teenie, ya sabes de que se trata. Lo hemos hablado...

Tina parece querer quejarse, replicar, pero para en seco al verlo entrar por la puerta. Graves no dice nada mientras Queenie se mueve por la cocina recogiendo aquí y allá aunque no hay mucho que hacer. Su cena suele ser precocinada y es capaz de fregar sus propios vasos. Percival se apoya contra la pared junto a la puerta y cruza los brazos, Tina mira alrededor y parece estar pensando en cómo librarse de él, de la situación.

-¿Tengo que firmar algo? -pregunta, puede ver la carpeta amarilla saliendo de una esquina del bolso de Queenie.

-Oh, no –saca la carpeta, la abre y rebusca un poco en su bolso antes de sacar un bolígrafo que deja sobre los papeles-. Esto es para Teen. Mis papeles de baja los firmaste hace dos días, Percy.

Odia el diminutivo y la mirada que le lanza Tina es suficiente para tener ganas de decirle que por favor se vaya por donde ha venido.

-Venga, Queenie, voy a ser más una molestia que otra cosa, me negaré a limpiarle las mierdas y probablemente lleve a la iglesia a la bancarrota –lo mira-. También soy increíblemente metomentodo según me han dicho.

Se acuerda de haberle dicho algo por el estilo a la mujer, pero no dice nada. Se limita a acercarse hasta la mesa y poner ambas manos sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas. Tina lo mira casi implorante.

-Quizás tenga razón...

-¡Ves! El pastor no me quiere aquí, caso cerrado.

-No seáis tontitos –ambos miran a Queenie, ambos entrecierran los ojos. La mujer se ríe como unas campanillas-. Si sois hasta parecidos.

-Para nada -gruñe Tina y Graves lo piensa-. ¿Cuántos motivos más quieres que te dé? Estoy sobre cualificada y ella pondrá el grito en el cielo, la muy...

-¿Quién?

Aunque está a dos segundos de preguntar "¿cuál?" Porque en los últimos cinco meses Porpentina Goldstein se ha encargado de poner a dos mujeres extremadamente furiosas. Eso sin contar al alcalde, y dueño de la más de la mitad del pueblo y alrededores, Henry Shaw Senior.

-¡Ella! Esa maldita hija del demonio, que por más que predique no va a dejar de ser una pedazo de-...

-¡Teen, por favor! –interviene Queenie y Tina cierra la boca con un sonoro "click". Percival ya sabe de quién habla, cualquiera que hubiera pasado el último año en el pueblo lo sabría-. La señora Barebone –hay cierta tirantez en la voz de la rubia y no sin motivos- no podrá decir nada sobre lo que decida el ministro de esta congregación y, en este caso, es Percival.

Tina gruñe, frustrada y vuelve a mirarlo suplicante. La mujer no serviría para ser una secretaria, más ayudante personal que otra cosa, y la iglesia no es tan grande como para que Percival no pueda hacerse cargo del papeleo, pero simplemente no quiere y la diócesis paga por la secretaria.

Tina puede mirarlo todo lo que quiera, ya ha tomado una decisión.

-Firma –le dice-. Quiero que te quedes.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás loco?

-¡Tina! -la amonesta Queenie mientras le tiende el bolígrafo-. El pastor Graves es tu nuevo jefe.

 

*

Percival Graves conoce perfectamente a Mary Lou Barebone, ¿quién no lo haría en una ciudad de 1300 habitantes y una sola iglesia? Además, la mujer se hace notar. No es tímida acerca de sus pensamientos sobre Percival y da igual que cada domingo acuda a la iglesia de forma puntual, el resto de la semana se dedica a predicar su propio tipo de fe. Una mucho menos compasiva que cualquiera que él pudiera infundir en sus feligreses.

La fe de Mary Lou Barebone es incisiva como un cuchillo, hiriente como una puñalada y el fuego del infierno cristiano se queda pequeño comparado con sus palabras.

Sí, Percival la conoce. En su primer día en el pueblo la mujer se acercó hasta la parroquia, los ojos llenos de fuego y la actitud más amable que le ha visto dirigida hacía él. Lo odió a primera vista. Aún recuerda las caras de la mujer mientras Percival intentaba ser amable y responder lo mejor que podía a sus preguntas. Todo inútil porque ninguna de sus contestaciones fueron las correctas y Graves no pasó la prueba. El anterior pastor había tenido muchísimas más cosas en común con Mary Lou y había compartido su amor por condenar a toda alma viviente al averno. Según ella, Percival era demasiado liberal en sus pensamientos.

Mary Lou Barebone había salido de la casa parroquial indignada y frustrada. Percival la había seguido porque en aquel entonces aún no conocía con quien estaba tratando y quería ser un buen predicador, un guía para la comunidad. Aún tenía esperanzas. Sus noches de sueño estaban plagadas de pesadillas, pero seguía luchando, aún no se había dado por rendido. Así que la había seguido fuera de la casa, pero nunca llegó a detenerla para intentar llegar a algún tipo de entendimiento.

Al salir se encontró con que había un chico junto a la puerta abierta del conductor del coche de la mujer mientras le tendía una muñeca por la ventanilla a la niña más pequeñas de las dos que había en los asientos traseros. La forma en el que el chaval casi saltó de su propia piel al ver a Mary Lou acercarse hacia él fue lo que lo hizo quedarse quieto. La forma en que el chico alzó la cabeza y casi se cayó con sus propios pies mientras se metía dentro del coche balbuceando algo que Graves no fue capaz de captar. Lo que le dejó congelado, incapaz de hacer que la mujer se detuviera, fue su voz fría, casi como el hielo, en la que masculló el nombre del muchacho.

_Credence._

Graves no tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que el chico estaba en problemas y el muchacho debía ser mucho más consciente. Percival podía ver sus ojos abiertos como platos, el temblor de sus labios mientras murmuraba algo, y el enorme moratón que coronaba una de sus afiladas mejillas.

Tampoco había que ser muy inteligente para saber quién había dejado la cara del chico así.

Percival no había tardado mucho en averiguar que Hurley era una pequeña obra de teatro regional donde todos cumplían un papel muy importante, incluso él.

El chico, Credence, el hijo mayor de Mary Lou Barebone y el receptor de la furia de su madre. Credence Barebone, el chico de labios temblorosos y mirada esquiva. Credence Barebone que había encontrado una salvadora en Tina Goldstein, hasta que la había traicionado probablemente por miedo y desesperación.

Otro personaje en la obra que todos representaban en Hurley: Porpentina Goldstein que había llegado al límite de su paciencia al ver a Mary Lou golpear a Credence y había arrestado a la mujer. Tina que había intentando hacer lo mejor por el chico y se había encontrado con la traición de Credence que, con la cabeza baja y voz apenas audible, había denegado cualquier acusación contra su madre.

Otros dos actores: Henry Shaw Senior, el alcalde, un hombre convencido de que el dinero que Mary Lou Barebone metía en los fondos para la campaña electoral de su hijo, el senador Shaw, eran más importantes que cualquier niño que había contestado a su madre. Y Seraphina Picquery, la sheriff del pueblo, que se había visto entre la espalda y la pared, y no había tenido más remedio que despedir a Tina mientras Henry Shaw le gritaba en un oído y el senador Shaw. Todo regado con promesas de nunca volver a tener un puesto de autoridad.

La obra, un verdadero éxito:

Tina Goldstein despedida por petición explícita del alcalde; Mary Lou Barebone, orgullosa y llena de fervor religioso, portadora de la ira de Dios, libre para poder seguir imponiendo su imperio del terror sobre sus hijos; Credence Barebone, desesperado por atención, buscando cualquier consuelo que pudiera conseguir; y Percival Graves, con solo cinco meses en el pueblo, incapaz de comprender en que momento había caído tan bajo que era incapaz de ayudar a nadie.

*

Graves está acostumbrado a cargar con la culpabilidad, lo lleva haciendo más años de lo que quiere reconocer. Es casi un sentimiento pegado a su piel, ya apenas nota su peso y, cuando lo hace, el whisky siempre es una buena solución. Tina Goldstein no parece pensar igual y sus métodos de “ayuda” son bruscos y radicales.

Percival se despierta con una resaca de mil demonios para encontrarse a la mujer tirando toda bebida alcohólica que ha encontrado por el desagüe. Percival se queda un minuto paralizado, sus sienes latiendo al ritmo del glugluglu de su mejor ginebra desapareciendo en el fregadero.

-¿Qué _coño_ haces? -sisea dando un paso hacia ella, pero la mujer alza una mano y lo detiene con una mirada determinada. Por lo visto, en las dos últimas semanas con él, ha decidido que si tiene que soportar un trabajo de mierda con un Pastor sin fe al menos lo hará bien.

-No voy a trabajar para un borracho –le informa.

-No soy un borracho –masculla aunque probablemente lo sea, probablemente ha pasado de intentar ahogar las pesadillas y los recuerdos, a no poder dormir sin media botella calentándole el estómago.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿qué más da que tire todo esto? ¿Hm? -vuelve a alzar otra botella, el líquido dorado se agita en su interior, Percival da un paso hacia ella con ambas manos en el aire.

-Es dinero –dice. Intenta razonar consigo mismo, con la mujer.

-Dinero desperdiciado.

-¡ _Tú_ lo estás desperdiciando, maldita sea!

-Esa boca, Graves.

Vuelve a tumbar la botella y Percival gruñe como una fiera enjaulada. Es algo tan gutural y furioso que Tina para de golpe y él hace lo mismo.

Tiene un problema, ¿a quién quiere engañar? Tina deja la botella con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre la encimera desgastado y se gira a mirarlo.

-Solo quiero ayudar, Percival –se pasa una mano por la cara y gruñe frustrado porque lo sabe-. No puedes seguir así.

-Lo sé -murmura dejándose caer en una silla de espaldas a la mujer.

Hay un largo silencio donde escucha a Tina trastear a su espaldas. Le llega el sonido de la mujer abriendo el frigorífico, encendiendo el único fogón funcional de la cocina y poner en marcha la cafetera que gorgotear casi tan cansada como Percival. Cierra los ojos un segundo, concentrado en los sonidos que le traen recuerdos de su infancia, y casi salta de la silla cuando Tina deja un vaso en la mesa frente a él.

-Lávate los dientes, la cara, tómate una aspirina, lo que sea... Credence debe estar a punto de llegar. Es sábado.

Ah, es _sábado._

Hace caso a la mujer y se dirige al baño.

*

Las primeras palabras que Tina Goldstein le dedicó, cuando Graves apenas llevaba un mes en el pueblo, tenían a Credence Barebone flotando justo detrás.

-Tienes que contratar al chico.

-¿Qué?

Percival había mirada perplejo a la mujer con el uniforme arrugado y la mirada desesperada. No la había visto nunca en el servicio religioso aunque ya tenía claro que la mujer rubia tecleando en la sala contigua era su hermana.

-Al chico, a Credence. Es el mayor de los Barebone –Percival sabía quién era, había pasado domingo tras domingo sentado junto al chico escuchándolo pecados que no existían más que en la mente turbada de su madre adoptiva-. Trabaja a veces para mi cuñado, el pastelero... Jacob Kowalski, el prometido de Queenie, ya sabe... no comparten la misma religión, pero eso es lo de menos, Pastor Graves –había asentido intentado seguir el hilo de los pensamientos de la mujer-. Pues Credence trabaja para él, pero el negocio de mi cuñado es realmente pequeño y Jacob apenas puede contratarlo unas horas a la semana cuando tiene muchos pedidos y ni siquiera cuando tiene que ir lejos, porque esa... -respira, como si recordara que está en uniforme, que no debe ir insultando a los civiles-. La señora Barebone no le ha dejado sacarse el carné de conducir, así que no puede mandarlo con la furgoneta de reparto y es tan frustrante, Pastor Graves, tan...

-Tina, entiendo lo que dices, pero no puedo hacer nada. No soy un negocio, no puedo...

-¡Puede dar clases! -lo había interrumpido-. Antes, cuando Queenie y yo eramos pequeñas, los sábados se daban clases en el salón parroquial. Era un verdadero respiro para los padres porque podían dejar a sus hijos y tener unas horas para ellos mismos, además de que ayudaban a los niños. Podría volver a hacerlo, Pastor Graves, no sería caro. He hablado con Queenie y dice que puede sacar de aquí y allá para costearlo.

-¿Queenie ha hablado contigo? ¿Sin consultarlo conmigo antes?

Tina Goldstein había encogido los hombros, quitándole importancia a la situación.

-La tengo más a mano, por eso, pero escúcheme, hágame caso, Credence es realmente bueno con los niños, debería ver como cuida a su hermana menor, y sacaba buenas notas en el instituto, puede hablar con su tutor. Al chico le encantaría el trabajo, pastor. Necesita salir más horas de esa casa y la... y Barebone no podrá decir nada si viene aquí, a la iglesia.

-Ayudante Goldstein, no creo que...

-¡No me "ayudante Goldstein" ahora! Sabe que ese chico necesita ayuda, le ha visto. Tiene que hacer algo, terminó el instituto hace seis meses y no hay muchas opciones para trabajar en este pueblo que sean del gusto de ella. Tiene que hacerlo, tiene que ayudarlo.

-Nunca ha pedido ayuda o...

-Ni lo hará por eso debemos ofrecerla nosotros –la mirada suplicante de la mujer lo dejó sin respuesta-. Por favor, Pastor Graves... por favor.

Debería haberse negado, debería haber ofrecido todas esas excusas rápidas que se le vinieron a la cabeza, pero se limitó a asentir. Credence necesitaba la ayuda, era evidente a kilómetros y Percival tenía la potestad y la posibilidad para hacerlo, ¿por qué no?

No hubo más que discutir.

*

Cuando vuelve del baño, Credence está parado en la puerta de la cocina. El chico mantiene la cabeza gacha, pero se quita la gorra desgastada cuando lo ve entrar mientras Niffler, el gato negro y gordo que de alguna manera había acabo en manos de Graves por culpa del veterinario del pueblo, da vueltas alrededor de sus piernas buscando atención.

-Buenos días, Padre Graves –Credence es una de las pocas personas que lo llaman _Padre_ y es imposible insistir en Pastor o Predicador Graves.

Percival se acerca a la encimera y se hecha una taza de café murmurando un saludo quedo mientras observa el desayuno que ha hecho Tina, los huevos revuelto y el beicon crepitando en la sartén. No cree que pueda comer nada.

Observa al chico mientras se sienta en la mesa con un gruñido cansado. Las ropas de Credence siempre son demasiado grandes o pequeñas, nunca un término medio. El jersey parece querer tragárselo y los puños de la camisa le quedan demasiado cortos enseñando sus muñecas frágiles, el cuello está deshilachado aunque no es que se pueda observar bien teniendo en cuenta la insistencia del chico de hundir la barbilla contra su pecho. Las rodillas del vaquero que lleva están tan gastadas que sin duda pronto tendrán boquetes.

Graves tiene que forzarse a beber el café, el sabor de la menta, la cafeína y la culpa lo obligan a tragar con asco.

-Siéntate, Credence. Tenemos huevos de sobra y beicon, el Pastor Graves no debe tomarlo por culpa de su colesterol.

Frunce el ceño mirando a la mujer, ¿desde cuándo tiene colesterol? No es un maldito anciano aunque sus sienes y su sombra de barba canosa sugieran lo contrario.

-No puedo, señorita Goldstein, muchísimas gracias –murmura el chico sin levantar la mirada de sus zapatos demasiado pequeños-. Ya he desayunado, lo siento. Gracias p-por la oferta.

-¡Un segundo desayuno pues! -ofrece feliz casi tirando un plato en dirección de Graves que tiene que cogerlo al vuelo-. Como los hobbits.

Crecende alza ligeramente la barbilla y Percival no puede evitar fijarse en sus larguísimas pestañas, el chico se limita a mirar a Tina con curiosidad. Obviamente no sabe que es un hobbit, El señor de los anillos no debe estar en la literatura aceptada por Mary Lou y tampoco la ve una mujer muy cinéfila.

-Ma dice que la glotonería es un pecado, señorita Goldstein –opta por decir. Graves se fuerza a tomar un bocado de huevos revueltos mientras su estómago se revuelve. Tina no se deja avasallar por ninguna doctrina de la señora Barebone.

-No pasa nada, -se acerca de forma conspiradora- puede ser nuestro pequeño secreto.

Credence vuelve a negar y Percival deja caer el tenedor con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Siéntate y desayuna –es una orden y, por primera vez desde que llegó, Credence deja de agarrar con desesperación el bajo de su jersey y da un paso hacia la mesa-. Tina te hará un té, tú te comerás lo que te pongan en el plato.

El chico obedece, claro que lo hace. Percival conoce perfectamente lo que necesita, sabe que su vida se rige bajo normas, órdenes y un estricto horario. Credence no sabe qué hacer cuando se encuentra con libertad de acción en sus manos y simplemente le resulta mucho más fácil cuando le ordenan hacer algo.

-Hazle un té a Credence -hace una pausa, se recuerda que Tina no es el chico. -Por favor, Tina.

La mujer asiente y se apresura a llenar un plato de huevos y beicon, lo deja frente al chico y llena la tetera antes de ponerla en el fogón. Percival se rasca la barbilla sintiendo la sombra de barba raspar y mira al chico. Credence aparta la mirada bruscamente cuando alza una ceja señalando su plato y se apresura a comer.

Graves finge no ver la sonrisa que tira de la comisura de los labios carnosos y rosados del chico.

*

Percival opta por salir a correr, porque es mucho más sencillo salir de los terrenos de la iglesia mientras Credence está cerca.

Corre veinte minutos, o al menos lo intenta, porque está algo (totalmente) fuera de forma. Debería dejar de fumar y se lo plantea seriamente mientras tiene un ataque de tos en el camino de vuelta a la iglesia. Cuando llega es casi de noche y supone que Credence ya debe estar camino a casa así que no tendrá que compartir ni un minuto a solas con el chico.

Se equivoca.

El chaval está sentado en los escalones frente a la iglesia y se pone en pie nada más verlo girar la esquina. Gruñe, molesto, preguntándose que hace allí todavía. Está anocheciendo, el chico vive en North Hurley que es un paseo largo a pie y no estará antes de que esté completamente oscuro. Mary Lou Barebone se pondrá furiosa.

-Credence –lo llama mientras pasa de largo hacia el salón de reuniones de la iglesia donde da sus clases, el chico lo sigue-. No deberías estar aquí todavía.

-Lo siento, Padre Graves. Uno de los padres... llegó tarde, Padre, y tuve que... esperar. Lo siento tanto, Padre Graves. Ahora es de noche y...

El chico, aunque Percival debería dejar de llamarlo así porque tiene 20 años y ya es un hombre, balbucea sin tregua mientras lo sigue dentro del salón. La puerta se cierra detrás de ellos y Graves no se toma la molestia de encender la luz cuando casi acorrala a Credence contra la madera.

-Me estás mintiendo –dice, no pregunta-. ¿Por qué me estás mintiendo?

Están muy cerca y Percival vuelve a notar una vez más, no sin cierta sorpresa, que Credence le saca unos cuantos centímetros o le sacaría si decidiera enderezar los hombros y alzar la cabeza.

-Padre Graves... no... No...

El chico (aunque no es un chico, no es un niño) se atraganta con su propia lengua mientras Percival se inclina sobre él, su nariz casi rozando los pómulos perfectos. Tiene ganas de hundir una mano en ese horrible corte de pelo que le hace su madre, no hay manera de que hayan pagado un peluquero para que haga _eso,_ y obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos, pero debe reconocer que la sombra que arrojan las largas pestañas sobre sus mejillas son mucho más interesantes.

-No –lo corta-. Estás mintiendo, Credence.

-Padre Graves... -susurra el chico y una de sus manos se enreda en el frontal de su camiseta justo donde hay más sudor de lo que le gustaría admitir para lo poco que ha corrido. Credence tiembla mientras alza ligeramente la barbilla y lo mira a la nariz, a los labios, no llegando nunca a sus ojos-. Padre Graves... Ma está furiosa y, por favor, no quiero volver aún a casa... Por favor, desde que la señorita Goldstein está aquí... ella n-no quiere que dé las c-clases y...

Le chista suavemente mientras lleva una mano a su mejilla y Credence casi se funde como mantequilla contra su tacto. Percival nunca dejará de sorprenderse de lo desesperado por un simple roce que está, lo fácil que sería dejarse llevar por la tentación una y otra vez, y lo desesperadamente sumiso que Credence se muestra con cada encuentro.

No, maldita sea.

Se separa del chico casi como si quemara y siente sus dedos ansiosos cerrarse sobre el frontal de su camiseta de tirantes antes de dejarlo ir. Se pasa ambas manos por la cara hasta la nuca y gruñe frustrado. Credence se acerca un paso, dos, y siente sus labios en la mandíbula, su aliento trémulo rozarle el lóbulo de la oreja y sus dedos deslizarse por la cinturilla de los pantalones de deporte. Se estremece, ojos cerrados, y se muerde el interior de la mejilla con fuerza.

-Padre… por favor –los dedos del chico tocan ligeramente la piel de su estómago, las yemas de los dedos justo bajo la cinturilla de su ropa interior donde el vello es áspero-. Percival…

Graves gruñe agarrando la mano del chico y empujándolo por el hombro sin ningún tipo de miramientos hasta que lo tiene básicamente presionado con todo su cuerpo contra la puerta.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Credence tiembla de pies a cabeza, vuelve a mirar al suelo y parece que su última gota de valor se ha ido con los dedos acariciando ligeramente justo donde Graves quiere tenerlo.

-Na… n-n-nada, no…

Hunde la mano en su cabello áspero, probablemente sucio, pero le importa una mierda. Lo único que le preocupa en esos momentos es echar la cabeza del chico hacia atrás mientras lo escucha jadea y gemir casi de forma tímida.

-¿Quién soy?

Tira hacia abajo, más fuerte de lo que debería, y una ligera parte de su cerebro le recuerda que es un cerdo, un maldito ministro del Señor, que Credence es demasiado joven y no sabe lo que quiere. No ahora, no en los últimos seis meses. Percival debería resistirse y si el chico lo busca, él tiene el deber de ser el adulto y rechazarlo. Debe recordarse que debería ser fuerte, soltarlo y mandarlo a casa.

Pero no lo hace, solo reduce la presión que ejerce su mano sobre la coronilla del chico y lleva la otra hasta su cara, el pulgar acariciando sus pómulos antes de aprestar suavemente sobre sus labios carnosos. Credence abre los labios y jadea, sus ojos vidriosos de deseo.

-Padre G-Graves…

-No –gruñe casi contra sus labios, su pulgar presionando el labio inferior del chico, Credence tiembla como una hojita y Percival puede sentir su erección contra la cadera.

-Señor Graves… por favor, señor… por favor…

Hay algo oscuro y siniestro en la forma en que el calor se dirige a su entrepierna al escuchar a Credence suplicar casi como si él fuera el mismísimo Señor en los cielos. Graves debería sentirse asqueado, pero solo siente el calor hacerse pesado en su bajo vientre. En otra época solía ser el señor Graves. En otra época, casi en otro mundo.

Se separa un paso y su pulgar se desliza por su barbilla dejando un rastro de saliva caliente hasta la nuez del chico.

-De rodillas –ordena.

Credence se deja caer casi como si estuviera a punto de iniciar sus plegarias, Graves puede ver sus ojos brillar en la semioscuridad de la sala, sus labios separarse como si fuera a rezar y sus manos cerrarse en puños sobre sus rodillas.

Lleva una mano hasta su cabello mientras se baja los pantalones y la ropa interior con la otra.

Que Dios lo perdone.

De nuevo.

*

Percival conduce en silencio apretando el volante hasta que tiene los nudillos blancos. No mira a su derecha, no se atreve, donde Credence es una sombra silenciosa. Cabeza baja, manos en el regazo, labios increíblemente carnosos y rojos. No puede mirarlo. Ha vuelto a caer, ha vuelto a usar al chico. Credence no es un niño, pero no conoce nada mejor y Percival no tiene derecho a aceptar lo que le ofrece. Ningún derecho. Es un maldito predicador, por el amor de Dios, debería ser él quien se negara, quién pusiera límites, y no puede evitar sentirse como un cerdo aprovechándose del dolor de Credence, de su desesperación por alejarse de su madre y a la vez revelarse contra todo lo que le han dicho que está mal desear.

Son cinco minutos, no más, pero se hace una vida. Es de noche cerrada cuando Graves gira en dirección a la casa de los Barebone y no se sorprende encontrarse a Mary Lou frente a los faros del coche, la mujer una sombra oscura.

Cierra los ojos un instante mientras frena, Credence tiembla a su lado, las manos en su regazo desesperadas por agarrarse a algo.

-Padre, por favor... -susurra, y es algo muy diferente a lo que susurraba hace una hora. Hay desesperación en sus palabras.

Aprieta los dientes, la mandíbula cerrada hasta hacerse daño y mira al frente. La señora Barebone se mueve, las sombras y luces convirtiendo su cara en una máscara grotesca. El chico se apresura a desabrochar el cinturón mientras la mujer abre la puerta y lo saca a rastras. Percival gruñe, se maldice mil veces y alza una mano como si quisiera detenerla, pero es tarde y solo se encuentra con la mirada llena de odio de Mary Lou.

-Llegas una hora tarde, Credence –sisea la mujer sin mirar al chico, sus ojos castaños llenos de fuego clavados en Percival. Mary Lou lo odia y no es algo que se le escape a nadie, pero aun así se esfuerza en mantenerse formal-. Gracias por traer al descarriado de mi hijo, Pastor Graves. Lamento las molestias que Credence haya podido ocasionarle.

-No ha sido...

La señora Barebone no lo deja terminar.

-Buenas noches, Pastor Graves, conduzca con cuidado.

Se da la vuelta, Graves olvidado, y tira del chico mientras comienza a amonestarlo. Percival puede escuchar perfectamente la voz arrastrada de la mujer, áspera y brusca, informando a su hijo que sus hermanas se han ido a la cama sin cenar por su culpa. Credence abre la boca probablemente para disculparse y es cortado en seco por una bofetada de Mary Lou.

Percival se mueve, una mano en cinturón de seguridad y la otra en el volante. No sabe que pretende. No puede hacer nada por Credence, Tina lo intentó y perdió su trabajo. Se queda allí paralizado, debatiéndose entre ir detrás de ellos o volver por donde ha venido mientras la mujer arrastra al chico de malas maneras.

Sigue inmóvil cuando Credence lo mira suplicante por encima del hombro mientras su madre lo empuja hacia la puerta de entrada tenuemente iluminada.

Se estremece cuando Mary Lou cierra de un portazo y se dice a sí mismo que va a moverse, que entrará en esa casa, que sacará a Credence del terror que es su madre adoptiva. Lo sacará de la mierda, de la podredumbre, de la tiranía de Mary Lou Barebone.

No hace nada de eso.

Gira la llave en el contacto, dedos temblorosos en el volante, y da marcha atrás.

Graves no puede salvar a nadie. No puede salvarse a sí mismo, no puede salvar a Credence Barebone. No puede hacerlo cuando él mismo lo ha usado, ensuciado. Percival no ayuda al chico y podría ser mucho peor si su madre se entera de la verdad.

Será peor para todos, se dice. Será peor para todos, se repite.

No admite que es cobardía, que es el miedo trepándole por la garganta, la necesidad de agarrarse a los resquicios de su nueva vida. No puede perder esto también, no puede.

Conduce hasta Silver City, las manos le tiemblan tanto que tiene miedo de perder el control del coche, y entra en el primer bar de carretera que encuentra. Ha estado allí antes y la camarera lo conocer como Pastor Graves, el borracho de la esquina lo conoce como _Pater_ Graves. Tira la mitad del primer vaso de whisky, casi consigue mantener el tercero lleno y a partir del quinto deja de preocuparse.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo quiero decir unas cosas:
> 
> 1) no tengo una mierda de idea sobre religión (a parte de la católica y tampoco demasiado) así que tenéis que perdonadme si cualquier referencia a cultos, sermones o demás no es un reflejo de la realidad. Google no me ha ayudado mucho en el tema y ya he pasado mucho tiempo situando Hurley en el mapa (podéis ir a verlo, todos los lugares nombrados existen)  
> 2) me gusta que Graves sea una persona ambigua y su moralidad no sea buena ni mala. En el fondo es bastante buena persona, pero, lamentablemente, en el mundo real la gente buena también hace cosas malas o moralmente reprobables  
> 3) estos personajes son mayores de edad y os aseguro que Credence quiere esto MUCHO más que Percival. Bueno, quizás no mucho más, pero nadie lo obliga a nada y cuando *lo obligan*, lo disfruta hasta el último momento.  
> 4) esto ya está terminado y subiré un capítulo cada día o cada varios días dependiendo de como me tengan cogida en la universidad de mis imaginarios testículos, y  
> 5) los kudos son amor y los comentarios me hacen sonreír como una idiota. Venga, sabéis que queréis hacerme sonreír en clase.


	2. Teoría del todo y la nada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cierra los ojos un momento, dejando que Credence beba antes de inclinarse para besarlo con suavidad en los labios. El chico se estremece, su sonrisa suave deslizándose por su mandíbula hasta que sus labios están en la parte más suave de su cuello justo donde la sombra de barba termina. 
> 
> -Tengo que llevarte de vuelta –murmura sin quererlo de verdad, podría quedarse el resto de su vida allí con él. 
> 
> -Gracias –siente una mano vendada contra su mejilla-. Gracias por todo."

Percival despierta de golpe cuando el mundo da de sí bajo su espalda y siente que cae al vacío antes de parar de golpe. La luz le deslumbra y la peor resaca que ha tenido en muchísimo tiempo le ataca sin piedad. Tarda un par de segundos en darse cuenta que está medio colgando del asiento del conductor de su camioneta, el cinturón es lo único que evita que caiga contra el asfalto y Tina Goldstein está gritando demasiado cerca de su cara para su gusto.    

-¡Es domingo, Graves! ¡Domingo!    

Gruñe, intentando encontrar sentido a la situación, y mira a la mujer girando el cuello de forma rara. Tina aún tiene una mano en la manilla de la puerta y lo fulmina con la mirada.    

-¿Qué hago...? -cierra un ojo, las sienes le palpitan como un martillo pilón y la posición en la que está no ayuda nada.    

Tina lanza las manos al aire con un bufido hastiado y furioso.    

-Hueles a licorería, ¿qué digo? Hueles a borracho que se ha meado y vomitado encima. He sido policía, Percival, sé cómo huelen.    

Gruñe de nuevo e intenta volver al interior de su camioneta. Está sudando y con ganas de vomitar cuando, al fin, consigue desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad y salir del coche. Le tiemblan las piernas y es evidente por el estado de las perneras de su pantalón que algún punto entre el bar y el aparcamiento de la iglesia se meo y vomito encima.    

Mira a Tina mientras intenta controlar las nauseas, una mano intentando colocar las hebras de cabello que le caen en la cara, y la otra buscando por su cartera que no está en el bolsillo como habitualmente. Le lanza una mirada al salpicadero, suspirando aliviado al ver que, al menos, no ha perdido la cartera junto a la dignidad. Por su parte, la mayor de las Goldstein parece estar a punto de tener un aneurisma.    

-¡Tienes culto en menos de una hora, Percival, por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué estabas pensado? ¿Qué hiciste ayer? ¡Esto es demasiado hasta para ti!    

Quiere pedirle que no grite, pero está demasiado ocupado intentado no vomitar mientras el recuerdo de Mary Lou Barebone y la mirada desesperada de Credence le vienen a la cabeza. Gruñe dando un par de pasos inseguros en dirección a la casa, necesita vomitar y tomarse diez aspirinas antes de meterse en la cama.    

Tina lo sigue hasta su habitación, hasta el baño y le grita aun más fuerte cuando se arrodilla frente al váter para deja ir lo poco que le queda en el estómago.    

-Acabo de perder la poca fe que me quedaba en ti –le escupe Tina cuando Percival se deja caer contra la bañera, las piernas estiradas ocupando casi todo el espacio en el pequeño baño.    

Se ríe sin poderlo evitar.    

-¿Estás segura? -se pasa una mano por la boca-. Podría sorprenderte.    

La mujer abre mucho los ojos y le pisa la pantorrilla sin miramientos mientras saca un bote de pastillas del botiquín sobre el lavabo y se lo tira contra el pecho.    

-Dúchate, tienes culto en –mira su reloj de pulsera- 47 minutos.    

-No –dice.    

-¿No? -Tina se inclina sobre él con un mueca-. Vas a tomarte un par de aspirinas, ducharte, tomarte dos tazas de café y vas a ir a celebrar el servicio religioso porque, puede que yo sepa lo bajo que te empeñas en caer, pero hay gente ahí fuera que aún tiene fe en ti, en la iglesia, en su Dios... lo que sea. Tienen fe y tú -lo señala furiosa con el dedo- no vas a dejarlos tirado. Es tu maldito trabajo y no voy a permitir que faltes en mi segunda semana aquí, maldita sea, tengo mucho que demostrar, ¿entendido?    

Percival parpadea incapaz de decir nada.    

-¡Perfecto! -se contesta ella sola-. Haré el café más fuerte que has tomado en tu vida. Tienes diez minutos, ¡andando!    

Por algún motivo que Graves nunca entenderá, las hermanas Goldstein tienen el don de hacerlo seguir órdenes. No es que es sea ajeno a seguirlas, pero antes estaba acostumbrado a darlas él.    

Tina hace que medio parezca vivo obligándole a beber tanto café que tiene miedo de volver a vomitar, pero consigue contener las nauseas mientras Queenie lee el primer salmo. Y se siente relativamente medio humano mientras da su sermón (lo que consigue recordar a duras penas y guiado por la costumbre de cada domingo) hasta que, haciendo un barrido visual, comprueba que Credence no está sentado junto a su madre y sus hermanas. Pierde el hilo y se queda mirando como un idiota a Mary Lou Barebone que frunce el ceño evidentemente ofendida por la abrupta interrupción del servicio. Graves empieza a sudar, la camisa negra se le pega a la espalda y las manos le tiemblan.    

Credence no está y el único motivo para que Mary Lou no obligaría a su hijo mayor a ir a la iglesia es que no quisiera que lo vieran. No quieren que lo vean porque la noche anterior debió castigarlo por su tardanza, tardanza que es culpa de Percival.

La iglesia empieza a llenarse del inevitable murmuro que acompaña a un silencio prologado y Graves intenta recordar que estaba diciendo, pero tiene la lengua pegada al paladar. Por suerte, Queenie está allí y aparece a su lado justo a tiempo mientras Tina tira de él hacia su asiento dejando que su hermana empiece con otro de los salmos.     

-¿Qué te pasa? -Tina habla en un susurro urgente.    

-Credence no está -le dice.    

La mujer mira sobre su hombro hacia donde los Barebone suelen sentarse antes de volverse hacia él.    

-¿Sabes si ha pasado algo?    

-No –miente, le sale tan bien mentir.    

Tina no lo cree, es evidente, pero no le discute.    

-No será nada –otra mentira-. Aunque le diré a Queenie que vaya a su casa más tarde, pero ahora tienes que subir ahí y dar el sermón, Percival.    

La mira y asiente. No debe ser nada, Credence puede estar en casa con gripe o simplemente haberse cansado de todo, cogido una maleta y mudado a California. Se obliga a pensar en otras posibilidades mientras se pone en pie y camina hacia el púlpito. No es su culpa, no tiene nada que ver con la bofetada que la mujer le dio al chico la noche anterior, Credence solo llegaba una hora tarde...    

El chico está bien. 

Debe estar bien.    

*    

Graves no vuelve a saber nada de Credence en los siguiente días y es incapaz de preguntarle a Tina. Intenta no pensar en ello, se repite de nuevo que todo irá bien y se propone dejar de beber, y lo consigue a medias. Al menos durante dos días es capaz de mantenerse sobrio, pero al tercer día las pesadillas vuelven con tanta intensidad que está conduciendo en dirección al Walmart en Silver City antes de poder corregirse.     

Se pasa media hora sentado en la camioneta, en el aparcamiento, las manos cerradas como garras sobre el volante para evitar temblar y las piernas tamborileando con un tic nervioso. Aún puede sentir el regusto amargo de la pesadilla, el ruido de los huesos romperse y las palabras dulces susurradas en su oído.     

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y el temblor se incrementa.    

Puede oler la sangre, el sudor, la orina. El aliento de Grindelward en su mejilla, las palabras susurradas y las promesas...    

Abre la puerta con fuerza, las bisagras chirrían y todo el coche tiembla cuando la cierra. Se clava las llaves en la palma de la mano mientras camina por el aparcamiento casi vacío, es demasiado temprano y apenas hay compradores. Podría haber aparcado junto a la puerta de entrada, pero la costumbre lo ha llevado a aparcar lejos como si quisiera ocultar la vergüenza de ser el pastor borracho de Hurley.     

La gravilla del asfalto chirría bajo sus botas cuando se para de golpe al ver quién está junto a la puerta.    

Mary Lou Barebone es una mujer ocupada y tiene, según sus propias palabras, muchas almas descarriadas que encaminar en la dirección de la salvación eterna. Entre sus actividades, aparte de golpear y alimentar pobremente a sus hijos, se encuentra la _Nueva Sociedad Filantrópica de Salem_. La sociedad de fanáticos que se dedica a predicar contra las brujas, los brujos y la hechicería que están corrompiendo la sociedad americana. Brujos y brujas, con varitas. La primera vez que Graves lo escuchó soltó una carcajada de buena gana, pensando que se trataba de una broma de Queenie, pero la mujer se limitó a tenderle uno de los panfletos que repartían habitualmente y le aseguro que no era broma. Percival ha visto con sus propios ojos a la mujer, aunque normalmente son sus hijos quienes reparten los panfletos delante de los edificios más visitados de Hurley, Silver City y Bayard. Panfletos que en esos momentos está entregando Credence a la puerta del Walmart.    

El chico no lo ha visto porque, como siempre, permanece con la cabeza baja y la mirada en el suelo. Mantiene un montón de panfletos bajo un brazo y hay bastante más en una caja junto a sus pies. Credence se agita incómodo mientras Graves se acerca y de forma instintiva levanta la mano para ofrecerle una de las cuartillas impresas.    

-Buenos días -murmura el chico, la mano temblando.    

Graves entiende inmediatamente porque tiembla: tiene las manos vendadas de mala manera y hay sangre seca en la tela. Siente que la bilis le sube a la garganta.    

-Credence –lo llama y el chico alza la mirada sorprendido.    

-Padre Graves... Buenos días, ¿qué... ? Padre, tiene que irse... Tiene... -el chico mira alrededor como si su madre estuviera a punto de saltar desde detrás de una de las papeleras junto a la entrada-. Si Ma se entera... Tiene que... P-padre...    

Algo se rompe en la última palabra y Percival se rompe con él. Se agacha para agarrar la caja con los panfletos y tira dentro los que Credence tiene en las manos antes de agarrarlo por el codo con suavidad, pero firmeza.    

-Ven conmigo.    

Credence no se resiste aunque lo escucha murmurar, quejarse quedamente mientras Graves lo lleva hasta su camioneta y tira de malas maneras la caja en la parte trasera antes de abrirle la puerta.    

-Entra.    

-No... N-no puedo, Padre Graves... No puedo.    

-¿Cuándo suele venir a por ti? -sabe que la mujer suele dejarlo en algún sitio y no volver en horas.    

Credence lo mira a través de sus pestañas demasiado largas y tiembla, las manos cerradas de forma dolorosa en el bajo de la camiseta de mangas largas que lleva. Es verano, pero Graves ya ha notado que el chico siempre lleva los brazos tapados aun en el verano y se puede imaginar que oculta bajo ellas.

Lleva una mano hasta su mejilla y Credence busca el contacto de manera instintiva, la cabeza ligeramente girada y los ojos cerrados.    

-Ven conmigo –murmura-. Déjame que te cure eso, por favor.    

El chico abre bruscamente los ojos e intenta apartarse, buscando alguna manera de ocultar sus manos.    

-Está bien... estoy bien –dice.    

-Sube al coche, Credence –ordena porque sabe que el chico estará negándose eternamente si le da opción-. Te prometo que te traeré de vuelta antes de que se dé cuenta y me llevaré una buena cantidad de panfletos conmigo cuando te deje, ¿de acuerdo?    

Credence lo hace y cuando Percival sube al coche, cerrando la puerta con más cuidado del que uso para cerrarla antes, puede ver lo cansado que está. El chico tiene unas ojeras enormes y las heridas de las manos (no quiere pensar aún en como serán, en que las habrá infringido) deben ser una agonía.    

-Puedes dormir si quieres –acaricia su mejilla de nuevo deslizando el pulgar por su pómulos perfectos-. Descansa. Estás a salvo ahora, Credence, estoy aquí.    

El chico lo mira y asiente encogiéndose ligeramente en el asiento con los ojos cerrados. Hay una fe ciega en sus gestos que Percival no se merece. Nunca lo ha ayudado, hace menos de una semana vio como su madre lo abofeteaba y lo arrastraba hasta su casa y no movió ni un músculo. Graves no se merece que Credence lo mire de esa manera ni que cierre los ojos con total confianza.     

No se lo merece.    

Sale del aparcamiento, pero no conduce demasiado. Hay una farmacia a unos metros del Walmart y se asegura de que Credence esté dormido antes de bajarse del coche para dirigirse a la entrada.    

Agarra un cesto y mete todo lo que cree que pueda servirle desde desinfectante hasta algodones, también agarra una caja de Tylenol por si Credence tuviera fiebre. Coge vendas y una caja de vitaminas porque sabe bien que el chico está demasiado delgado.    

No hay nadie para pagar en la caja y el chico joven detrás del mostrador debía ser el gracioso de su clase.    

-¿Va a la guerra, Padre?    

Lleva una mano al cuello, casi se había olvidado que lleva el alzacuellos, sorprendido. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta en el estado que salió esa mañana de casa, pero llevarlo se ha convertido en un hábito más y lo ha cogido sin pensarlo.    

-No –masculla mirando alrededor.    

-Quién lo diría -el hombre, aunque es más un niñato recién contratado, sigue mientras va pasando los artículos-. ¿Tiene que curar muchos feligreses normalmente? No se ofenda, Padre, pero aunque mi yaya solía decir que la mano dura es el camino hacia la rectitud creo que era porque chocheaba un poco.    

-Ajá.    

-En este trabajo se ven muchas cosas, Padre. Cosas raras aunque no mucho más que un cura comprando provisiones para vender a la mitad de su congregación. Dígame, Padre, no harán cosas raras de flagelarse y eso, ¿no? El otro día vi un documental sobre el tema y...

Lo mira fijamente, probablemente el chaval (que sigue hablando sin parar) ni siquiera se dé cuenta de lo jodidamente mal educado que está siendo, pero eso no quita que tenga ganas de pegarle un puñetazo. Realmente no tiene motivos para ello, sabe que tiene pinta de cualquier cosa menos de un ministro del señor y que ha sido un poco exagerado con sus compras, pero el tío ese se está metiendo donde no lo llaman y en esos momentos tiene cero paciencia.

-¿Padre Graves? -se gira al escuchar la voz de Credence, hay un tono asustado en sus palabras y cuando sus miradas se cruzan puede ver el alivio que recorre al chico-. Me he despertado y... n-no estaba, Padre.    

Hay algo dulce, tímido, en la forma en la que se mueve de un pie a otro, preocupado porque no sabe si ha hecho algo malo o no. Graves sabe que Mary Lou le prohíbe abandonar el coche aunque sea un día caluroso y estén al sol, la señora Barebone tiene menos consideración con su hijo de la que la mayoría tienen con sus perros.   

-No pasa nada, Credence –se acerca hasta el chico y acaricia con suavidad su mandíbula para hacer que se calme-. Vuelve al coche –le entrega las llaves y chista suavemente ante la protesta que se forma en sus labios-. Está bien, pequeño, iré en un momento.    

Se fuerza en ignorar la forma en la que Credence tiembla con deleite cuando lo llama pequeño y espera hasta que se ha marchado antes de girarse. El dependiente lo está mirándolo y hay algo brillando en su mirada.     

-¿Su hijo, Padre?

Graves se tensa bruscamente, no le hace nada de gracia la voz del hombre. Mira alrededor, a su izquierda hay unos estantes llenos de productos de salud sexual y coge un paquete de condones. También agrega un tubo de lubricante solo por ver la cara del dependiente cuando los deja sobre el mostrador con una sonrisa.    

-Esto también -saca la cartera mientras el hombre pasa los artículos y le lanza miradas a su alzacuellos. Por lo visto ya no tiene ganas de hacerse el gracioso-. ¿Cuánto es? Tengo prisa, me están esperando. Es un poco impaciente.    

El dependiente le informa del precio con una mueca, Graves paga y sale de allí sin perder ni un minuto más. Credence está despierto cuando vuelve al coche y parece relajarse por completo cuando pone el coche en marcha.    

-¿A dónde vamos?    

-No te preocupes, ¿por qué no duermes un poco más? –contesta-. No vamos lejos, pero deberías descansar.    

El chico le hace caso.    

Conduce en silencio, las manos no le tiemblan y sabe que no durará demasiado, pero al menos ahora tiene algo en lo que centrarse. Para en una gasolinera, compra algo de beber y comer antes de dirigirse hacia Pinos Altos. Aparca en una de las muchas carreteras secundarias que pueblan la zona y despierta a Credence con suavidad.    

-¿Dónde estamos, Padre?     

-Pinos Altos –comenta mientras que agarra una de las manos del chico con suavidad-. Déjame ver, Credence. Tengo que curarte.    

-No h-hace falta, Padre Graves está... está curando, estoy bien.    

Percival toma aire con fuerza, obligándose a ser paciente. No quiere ordenarle nada, no en ese momento, y necesita que el chico lo haga voluntariamente.    

-¿Está enfadado, Padre? No pretendía... Lo siento, no q-q-quería...     

Chista suavemente deslizando una mano por su cuello y presionando con el pulgar contra sus labios rosados.    

-No, Credence. No estoy enfadado, pero quiero hacer esto por ti. Déjame curarte, por favor.    

El chico lo mira a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de inclinar la cabeza mientras le tiende ambas manos. Percival tiene cuidado al remover las vendas viejas y manchadas de sangre, pero algunas de las heridas se abren de nuevo inevitablemente. Credence se estremece, pero no emite ni un ruido ni abre los labios. Es increíble la capacidad de tolerar el dolor que tiene.    

Graves trabaja con cuidado durante un rato. No es el mejor lugar para hacer ningún tipo de cura y debería llevarlo al médico (quizás a Newt, el veterinario, que aún le debe una por cargar con el gato gordo y ratero que, por algún motivo, tiene una cartilla con el nombre de Graves al lado de "propietario"), pero sabe que solo se encontrará con la negativa del chico.   

-¿Dónde aprendió a hacer esto, Padre Graves?   

Hace una mueca ante la pregunta, alzando la mirada momentáneamente hacia Credence antes de volver a centrarse en lo que está haciendo.   

-Aquí y allá.   

El chico no pregunta dónde es “aquí y allá” así que Percival no elabora su respuesta. No le dice “en el ejercito, ya sabes, te enseñan algo de medicina por si le vuelan las tripas a alguno de su compañeros. No lo salvarás, pero al menos te entretienes lo suficiente mientras llega un médico de verdad o te matan a ti también.”   

Aunque debe reconocer que no se le da mal y el vendaje de Credence es mucho más profesional que el que hizo una de sus hermanas pequeñas.    

-Ya está –Credence sonríe una milésima mientras abre y cierra los dedos con cuidado, Percival tiene que detenerlo-. Eh, cuidado. Tardará un tiempo en curarse.   

-Gracias, Padre Graves. Muchísimas gracias, es… no duele apenas, así está mucho mejor.   

Percival asiente, los vendajes apretados y el antiséptico deben ayudar bastante, pero aun así le da un Tynedol al chico junto a una botella de agua y un sándwich de atún. Credence acepta ambas cosas con otra sonrisa tímida y vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos. Percival nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de mirarlo tan directamente y de tan cerca hasta ahora. Las veces que han estado a tan poco distancia ha sido con él de rodillas o sus ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras se robaban el aliento de forma apresurada.   

Se remueve, asqueado y excitado a partes iguales. No puede evitar pensar en la primera vez que besó al chico, la desesperación después de la confesión del muchacho (“Padre… mis sueños impuros son con usted. Por favor, Padre… por favor.”), los besos torpes, sus cuerpos moviéndose contra la puerta de su despacho, los gemidos y pequeños jadeos del chico, su mano dentro de sus vaqueros y la forma en que lo mandó a casa con los pantalones manchados de su propia vergüenza.

-¿Padre Graves? -Da un pequeño respingo y se acomoda disimuladamente en el asiento mirando el sándwich que le tiende Credence-. No puedo… ¿podría abrirlo por mí, por favor?   

-¿Qué? Sí, por supuesto –hace lo que el chico le pide rápidamente-. Estaba distraído. Perdóname, Credence.   

-¿Yo? –Pregunta mientras lo mira con grandes ojos castaños-. No t-tengo nada que perdonar, Padre. Ha sido tan amable conmigo… Yo debería…   

-No, Credence –lo corta-. No tienes que hacer o decir nada, debería haber hecho algo hace mucho tiempo.   

El chico niega con la cabeza una y otra vez, Percival gruñe frustrado. Sabe que Mary Lou Barebone ha intentado destrozarlo a golpes física y mentalmente. La mujer ha hecho un excelente trabajo en convertirlo en un muchacho tímido, encogido, una sombra de lo que podría ser y es frustrante cuando Graves puede ver perfectamente el potencial en él. Es más que evidente que Mary Lou ha intentado anular a Credence como persona, pero hay algo que brilla en la mirada castaña del chico, un desafío que aflora cada vez que toca a Percival o están solos.   

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –El chico asiente mientras da un bocado al sándwich-. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué sigues aguantando a esa mujer? Tienes 20 años, Credence, podrías ir donde quisieras y nadie te lo podría impedir.   

No recibe una respuesta, Credence se limita a comer las dos partes del sándwich de atún con la delicadeza propia de alguien que ha sido instruido para comer poco y con cuidado. Percival no insiste. Él no ha contestado a la pregunta del chico y éste no tiene que hacerlo tampoco.   

-No importa.   

-Gracias –murmura mirándolo un momento, ya se ha terminado el sándwich y acepta la botella de agua que le tiende Percival-. Gracias, señor Graves.   

Cierra los ojos un momento, dejando que Credence beba antes de inclinarse para besarlo con suavidad en los labios. El chico se estremece, su sonrisa suave deslizándose por su mandíbula hasta que sus labios están en la parte más suave de su cuello justo donde la sombra de barba termina.   

-Tengo que llevarte de vuelta –murmura sin quererlo de verdad, podría quedarse el resto de su vida allí con él.   

-Gracias –siente una mano vendada contra su mejilla-. Gracias por todo.    

*    

Graves está quedándose medio dormido en el sofá, la televisión como única luz en el salón a oscuras y el sonido tan bajo que puede escuchar el tintineo de los hielos en su vaso de whisky.   

Se había prometido a sí mismo que lo dejaría y lo está intentando, pero es mucho más fácil quedarse dormido con el estómago caliente después de un par de vasos. Sólo eso. Dos vasos por la noche para amansar a la fiera de las pesadillas y poder despertarse temprano, sin resaca, correr un rato e intentar volver a ser una sombra del hombre que era hace dos años. Porque ser el hombre que era hace cinco es imposible.   

Da un trago a la bebida antes de alzarse ligeramente en el asiento: cree que ha escuchado algo.   

-¿Tina? –Baja el volumen del televisor hasta que sólo se escucha un murmullo-. ¿Tina? Te dije que podías venir mañana con esos papeles.   

Nada. Vuelve a recostarse en el sofá, pero permanece a alerta con todos sus sentidos gritándole que está en peligro, que hay alguien en su casa. Respira hondo, deja el vaso en la mesita junto al sofá y quita el volumen por completo. Tiene que relajarse y comprobar si realmente ha escuchado algo antes de tener un ataque de pánico.

-Padre Graves –da un respigo al escuchar la voz de Credence y se lleva una mano al pecho, el corazón parece querer escaparse por su boca.   

-¿Credence? ¿Qué haces aquí?   

El chico camina con cuidado y debe haber entrado por la cocina a sus espaldas. Graves quiere amonestarlo por entrar sin llamar, pero está mucho más preocupado pensando en por qué está allí.   

-¿Estás bien? Credence, ¿ha pasado algo con tu madre?    

Recibe una ligera negación apenas audible mientras el chico camina hasta él, Percival sigue en el sofá, piernas abiertas y ligeramente hundido en los cojines, y Credence aprovecha el espacio entre sus piernas para caer de rodillas frente a él. Lo mira sin palabras mientras el chico desliza ambas manos por sus muslos, las vendas de su mano hacen un ruido suave contra sus pantalones.   

-Padre… -susurra el chico-. No podía... quería verlo y darle las gracias de nuevo.   

¿Está soñando? No es ajeno a este tipo de sueños, lleva teniéndoles desde la primera vez que comprobó los suaves y carnosos que eran los labios de Credence. Al principio culpaba al celibato que se había impuesto el mismo, pero poco a poco tuvo que admitir que estaba desesperado por tocar y tener al chico.   

-No… -carraspea. –No tienes que hacer esto, Credence.   

-Pero quiero, señor Graves –esa voz, esas largas pestañas y esos labios… Percival está perdido-. Déjeme, por favor. Quiero ser bueno para usted.   

Percival lo deja, por supuesto que lo deja.    

Deja que Credence enrede las manos en la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama y levanta las caderas para dejar que el chico baje la prenda junto a su ropa interior. Abre un poco más las piernas mientras Credence desliza las uñas cortas y romas por el vello oscuro de sus muslos hundiendo la nariz en su ingle. Su polla da una sacudida, endureciéndose cuando la lengua tímida y suave del chico se desliza hasta sus testículos.    

Credence es maravilloso. Perfecto. Natural. Ha nacido para tener la polla de Percival entre los labios. No ha podido dejar de pensar en ello desde la primera vez que el chico se dejó caer de rodillas.   

Ah, sí. Es un jodido cabrón.   

No detuvo al chico la primera vez y no lo hace en esos momentos dejándolo lamer como un pequeño gatito, sus dedos cerrándose en el cabello áspero de su nuca mientras Credence toma su polla por la base casi con delicadeza.    

Graves cierra los ojos un segundo antes de volverlos a abrir y mirar al chico. Credence es un espectáculo con sus larguísimas pestañas sobre sus afilados pómulos, y su mano trabajando sobre la base mientras sus labios carnosos húmedos de saliva y líquido preseminal. La luz del televisor creando claros y sombras sobre sus facciones perfectas mientras el chico bombea la cabeza intentando abarcar más en su boca.    

Credence es una maravilla, hermoso como una obra de arte, y cuando lo mira por debajo de sus pestañas, Graves siente que todo el calor se concentra en sus testículos.    

-Perfecto –susurra y Credence gime, su lengua empujando el glande contra el cielo de su boca, labios carnosos estirados alrededor de su polla obscenamente grande en su boquita-. Nene, mi chico, mi perfecto y hermoso chico.   

Gruñe alzando ligeramente las caderas instándolo a ir más profundo. Sabe que Credence puede tragar un poco más, sabe que puede llegar hasta el fondo de su garganta, sabe que el chico tragará y se asfixiará, pero disfrutará hasta el último segundo entre lágrimas y pequeños gemidos.   

-Así –gime, satisfecho mientras empuja la cabeza del chico hasta que siente sus labios en la base de su polla y la nariz pegada contra el vello de su bajo vientre. Entrecierra los ojos dejando que la garganta de Credence trabaje sobre su glande y desliza el pulgar sobre las lágrimas que se forman en sus ojos oscuros-. Así, pequeño, un poco más… Lo estás haciendo tan bien...   

Está sudando y Credence hace un ruido bajo, casi desesperado. Lo deja ir y el chico abandona por completo su miembro y traga aire en grandes bocanadas. Hay lágrimas, saliva y líquido preseminal manchando su barbilla, y Graves usa el pulgar para limpiar un rastro y llevarlo hasta su propia boca donde lo lame como si fuera una golosina. Credence gime bajito y busca su polla como si fuera la comunión de cada domingo.   

El calor lo envuelve de nuevo y Percival no tiene que presionar para que el chico se lo trague hasta el fondo. Credence va gustoso, relajando la garganta y bombeando la cabeza mientras deja escapar los gemidos más deliciosos que le ha escuchado nunca.   

Graves echa la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras sigue observando al chico entre parpados pesados de placer, y deja que sus caderas busquen instintivamente la humedad y el calor abrumador de su boca. Deja una mano en su cabello corto mientras desliza la otra por su mejilla húmeda, su cuello, su nuez (lo nota tragar y su estómago que se contrae de placer), sus hombros… Está cerca que puede sentir el orgasmo quemarle por dentro. Está a punto, está tan...

El momento se le escapa de los dedos cuando escucha la puerta de la cocina abrirse y los pasos bruscos de Tina. Siente a Credence tensarse y hacer un movimiento para moverse, pero lo mantiene quieto con una mano pesada en su nuca. Coge el mando bruscamente y apaga la televisión antes de llevarse un dedo a los labios haciendo un gesto para que Credence no diga palabra.   

El chico lo mira con ojos muy abiertos, los labios aun estirados alrededor de su polla y las uñas clavándose con fuerza en sus muslos. Es evidente que no puede decir nada.   

-¿Percival? –Tina lo llama desde la cocina ajena a todo-. He traído los papeles para que los firmes.   

Escuchan pasos que se detienen junto a la puerta que da al salón.   

-¿En serio? –el corazón se le para un segundo pensando que los ha descubierto, pero no hay manera de que pueda verlos desde su posición-. Vale, vengo hasta aquí y estás durmiendo… -hay pasos y el sonido de algo ligero cayendo sobre la mesa de la cocina-. Porque espero que estés durmiendo y no emborrachándote, Percival. Porque te castro y luego, te mato. No te creas que no puedo hacerlo, me acuesto con un veterinario adicto a su trabajo y… ¿qué hago hablando sola? ¡Arg! Este hombre me va a volver loca.   

La puerta de la cocina vuelve a cerrarse de forma brusca y ambos se quedan mirándose en silencio. Percival aún sigue con un dedo contra sus labios y no puede evitar morderse el nudillo con fuerza cuando Credence decide que es el momento para volver a tragárselo por completo.   

Debe reconocer que, a pesar de la presencia de Tina, el calor de esa boca húmeda y la posibilidad de ser pillados, la adrenalina de la incertidumbre, habían conseguido que siguiera duro, casi al borde del orgasmo, y Credence no necesita mucho para empujarlo por el precipicio. Su boca es perfecta, sus labios gorditos están hinchados y sus mejillas ahuecadas son la viva imagen de la lujuria.   

-Mi pequeño –gruñe dando una estocada extremadamente poco caballerosa y llevando una mano para jugar con sus propios testículos-. Tan perfecto, mi chico… mi perfecto y hermoso chico.   

Credence gime, satisfecho con los halagos y succiona una última vez dejando que Graves embista contra su boca una, dos, tres veces antes de correrse caliente y espeso en su garganta. Sus caderas tiemblan mientras intenta controlar las ganas de follarse esa boca perfecta hasta que su polla esté flácida y el chico desesperado, y opta por agarrarlo por sus huesudos hombros y subirlo a su regazo entre pequeños gemidos desesperados.   

Graves lo besa buscando el sabor de su propia liberación con la lengua mientras le abre los vaqueros sin miramientos y se los baja hasta medio muslo. Credence está pegajoso dentro de los calzoncillos, tan duro que debe dolerle y le muerde el labio inferior con violencia cuando desliza por primera vez la mano desde la base hasta el glande.   

-Señor Graves… -susurra, ronco, y le busca la boca, pero Percival está muy ocupado mordiendo su cuello, su mandíbula, el punto más suave detrás de su oreja.   

-¿Qué quieres, nene? –Gruñe contra su oreja, la lengua húmeda contra el lóbulo-. ¿Vas a correrte para mí, cariño? ¿Vas a terminar en mi puño, mancharlo de tu leche y limpiar con esa lengua suave hasta la última gota? ¿Vas a hacer eso, mi pequeño gatito? Mi pequeño y precioso, perfecto Credence.   

El chico se deshace en gemidos suaves, pequeños maullidos que acompañan a los nombres cariñosos que Graves no sabe de dónde salen, pero que no puede evitar. Credence se vuelve loco con cada gesto, con cada palabra amable y Percival le regala los oídos mientras mueve el puño sobre su erección hasta que el chico está temblando de pies a cabeza y corriéndose entre sus dedos.   

Deja escapar un pequeño gruñido, satisfecho, cuando Credence tiembla de placer hundiendo la cara contra su cuello y sigue masturbándolo, usando su semen como lubricante, hasta que el chico no puede más y se retuerce bajo su mano.   

-Credence… -susurra soltándolo y se queda sin aliento cuando el chico le coge la mano para lamer, como le había sugerido momento antes, hasta la última gota de su liberación-. Credence, mi pequeño, vas a ser mi perdición.   

El chico solo deja escapar un ruido satisfecho mientras desliza la lengua por entre sus dedos. Graves agradece y maldice la falta de luz a partes iguales.   

Se quedan en silencio durante unos minutos, Credence aún sentado sobre su regazo desnudo y Percival rezando para no tener otra erección porque si no se llevará al chico a la cama. Lo haría sin pensarlo y lo que debe hacerlo en esos momentos es llevarlo a casa.   

-Tu madre –dice odiando romper el momento- ¿sabe que no estás en casa?    

-No, Padre Graves.   

Suena obsceno que lo llame así después de lo que acaban de hacer, pero ya lo han hecho en otras ocasiones y Credence ha seguido llamándolo igual. Aunque nunca había sentido que hubiera un antes y un después en sus encuentros, pero ahora está ahí y ha perdido las ganas de luchar contra lo que sea que está pasando. Lo sabe en el fondo del estómago y en los huesos.   

-No quiero que vuelva a golpearte.   

-No lo hará, Padre Graves. Normalmente no vuelve a hacerlo en un tiempo cuando... –Credence se aleja unos centímetros de su cuerpo alzando las manos y Percival aprovecha para tantear por la lámpara junto al sofá. El chico parpadea ante el súbito cambio de iluminación y se sonroja con violencia como si la luz cambiara en algo lo que acaban de hacer-. Está medio desnudo.   

Graves parpadea y mira hacia abajo. Su aspecto es desastroso con los pantalones por los tobillos y la camiseta a medio pecho.   

-Tú estás muy vestido –le dice bajando un poco la camiseta y dejando que Credence se levante para subirse las ropa interior descartando los pantalones-. Ven.   

Hace que el chico se vuelva a sentar sobre su regazo y Credence es al menos cinco centímetros más alto, pero su cuerpo delgado hace que encaje con facilidad contra su pecho. Percival provecha para meter una mano bajo su camiseta y acariciar sus costillas comprobando que Credence necesita una dieta mejor.   

-Me gusta esto, Padre Graves –murmura el chico contra su cuello.   

-¿Qué tal si me llamas Percival cuando estemos así?    

No quiere pensar en lo que está implicando con _así,_ no quiere pensar en las otras ocasiones, en el desprecio y la culpa que normalmente acarreaban. En esos momentos se siente bien y la única idea en su cabeza es cuidar y proteger a Credence.   

-Oh, pero no puedo hacer eso, Padre –el chico se sonroja con más fuerza-. Además, me dijo que… que le hablara con respeto cuando… cuando… Dijo que debería llamarlo “señor” y…   

-Credence –lo corta y le agarra la barbilla para que deje de hablarle a su pecho-. Vamos a olvidar eso.   

-Pero yo no… -farfulla y le sorprende bastante que sea capaz de negarle algo, de discutirle. Sonríe un poco y le besa en la mejilla haciendo que cierre los ojos suspirando.   

-De lo que dije antes, Credence –se corrige-. Vamos a olvidar lo cerdo que he sido contigo.   

-¡Pero, Padre Graves, usted no ha sido más que amable y bueno conmigo!   

-Credence, lo que hacemos… Tienes que entender que no está bien y lo mejor sería...   

-¡No! –Hay tantas fuerza en sus palabras que el mismo Graves se sorprende que salgan del chico –No quiero que esto termine.   

Percival lo mira en silencio durante unos minutos mientras Credence tiembla en su regazo y se esfuerza en mantenerle la mirada desafiante.   

-Eres increíble –susurra acariciando su mejilla-. Eres… absolutamente maravilloso, Credence, y no sufras, aunque quisiera, eres un vicio que no puedo dejar. Ya no.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, el Tina Interruptus... ¡un clásico! (Sorry)
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por los kudos y los comentarios, sois amor del bueno. Y me hacéis feliz <3


	3. Teoría del momento suspendido

Credence se arquea como un gatito, alzando las caderas mientras sus muslos suaves se cierran alrededor de su cabeza intentando mantenerlo en el sitio e impedir que se mueva. No hace falta decir que Percival no tiene ningún deseo de abandonar su posición. Traga alrededor del chico y lo deja que embista en su boca un par de veces de forma errática intentando alargar los últimos momentos de su orgasmo, es delicioso.   

Deja ir su polla con un sonido húmedo y se alza para mirarlo. Credence tiene la camiseta subida hasta las axilas y el pecho cubierto de marcas de sus dientes. No puede evitar sonreír ante la imagen deliciosa que le regala antes de hundir la cabeza una vez más entre sus muslos y besarlo en la tripa, Credence da una patada al aire y Percival se ríe sin poderlo evitar.  

-Eres perfecto, mi pequeño –sube besando su esternón, deteniéndose un segundo sobre uno de sus pezones pequeños y oscuros antes de seguir hasta su boca. Deja que Credence se saboree a sí mismo en su lengua antes de separarse-. ¿Bien?  

Pregunta sabiendo perfectamente que el chico es un pequeño charquito de temblores y espasmos. Credence contesta con aun "sí" que se arrastra perezoso, Graves ríe contra su clavícula antes de quitarse de encima de él y rebuscar en la mesilla por el paquete de tabaco.  

Se sienta en el borde de la cama, pies descalzos en el suelo y enciende el cigarro antes de girarse ligeramente para mirarlo. Credence intenta ponerse la ropa de forma decente con las mejillas ardiendo y Percival tiene ganas de decirle que se quede, que se restriegue todo lo que quiera entre sus sábanas dejando el olor de su cuerpo.  

Pero no debería tener al chico en su cama, porque sabe que está un paso más cerca de no poder parar.  

Mira la moneda blanca de 33 cm descansando sobre la mesilla recordándole que lleva 24 horas sobrio. No, más. Casi 48. Nunca ha superado una semana sin emborracharse y duda que lo consiga esta vez, pero al menos está más centrado con Credence en su cama. En su vida. 

-Padre Graves –Suspira. Por más que lo intenta es imposible conseguir que lo llame Percival fuera de la cama cuando están a solas. Lo máximo que ha conseguido es que lo tutee-. Quieres… no has…  

Le señala la entrepierna donde es muy consciente de que le espera una erección. Se encoge de hombros y da otra calada.  

-No hace falta –le asegura girándose para acariciar la mejilla del chico que mira con insistencia su entrepierna.  

-Pero quiero hacerlo.  

Percival niega, levantándose para apagar el cigarrillo a medio fumar en el cenicero y agarra moneda blanca para guardársela en el bolsillo.  

-No –Credence tiembla un poquito mientras lo mira con los labios entreabiertos, Graves se inclina y acaricia su mejilla sonrojada. -¿Qué hacen los chicos buenos cuando les dicen que no?  

-Obedecen –murmura el chico con ojos ligeramente vidriosos.  

-Ese es mi pequeño –se inclina para besarlo en los labios-. Ahora arriba, tienes que llegar a casa antes que ella.  

Credence se pone en pie y le pasa la camisa que el chico insistió que se quitara entre besos y gemidos. Percival se la pone sin demasiadas ganas, agosto está en pleno apogeo y Nuevo México es un horno incluso antes de la puesta de sol.  

Acompaña al chico hasta la puerta de la cocina y deja que Credence lo bese una última vez mientras manosea el culo respingón, algo canijo, del chico que encaja a la perfección entre sus manos. Se besan hasta que siente las manos del muchacho deslizándose ligeramente por su pecho mientras intenta restregarse contra su entrepierna, Percival chista poniendo espacio entre los dos dándole una ligera palmada en el trasero.  

-Fuera –sonríe mientras abre la puerta y Credence protesta a medias-. Ve, antes de que anochezca.  

-Adiós, Señor Graves.  

Credence echa a correr cruzando los patios traseros de los vecinos antes de que pueda decirle nada por ser un diablillo. Percival se apoya en la puerta, dejando que Niffler que lleva algo brillante en el hocico (y no quiere saber que es) entre corriendo en dirección desconocida. Puede que algún día descubra donde el pequeño ladrón obeso guarda sus tesoros.  

-¿Qué haces?  

Se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de Tina a sus espaldas y se tiene que recordar que tiene pendiente una charla sobre eso de entrar en su casa cuando le plazca fuera de las horas de trabajo.  

-Nada –gruñe, girándose hacia ella y cerrando la puerta. Tina se queda mirando algún punto de su pecho y parpadea sin abrir la boca -¿Has venido para algo en concreto?   

Se acerca haciendo que la mujer salga de su estupor, las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo.  

-No, no… eh. Quiero decir. Sí, claro –parpadea y le señala la camisa-. ¿Qué haces así?   

-Es agosto, esta es mi casa, estamos en Nuevo México y el aire acondicionado lleva roto desde el año pasado.  

-¡Ah! –Tina camina hacia el viejo aparato empotrado en la ventana y lo golpea con una cuchara de madera como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.  

-¿Qué haces? –masculla irritado, la falta de alcohol y no haberse corrido no lo hacen la compañía más agradable del mundo.  

-¡Nada! –exclama de pronto soltando la cuchara y mirándola con grandes ojos asustados-. ¡Voy a ser tía!  

-¿Qué? –se acerca a ella-. ¿Y qué haces aquí?  

-Necesito tu coche, Newt se ha llevado el mío y tengo que ir hasta Las Cruces.  

-Ven –va hacia el salón seguido de la mujer y le lanza las llaves-. ¿Quieres que te lleve?  

-No –Tina ya está saliendo por la puerta, pero se para a medio camino-. Aunque debes ir a ver a Queenie y al bebé, claro, pero cuando nazca. Sinceramente, Queenie no quiere un predicador dando vueltas mientras ella grita y maldice, podría perder parte de esa aura de perfección.  

-No queremos eso, no.   

-¡Pero te avisaré! –Le grita mientras corre hasta el coche-. Estate atento al teléfono y ¡ciérrate la camisa!  

Asiente y saluda a la mujer mientras esta da marcha atrás saliendo a la carretera más rápido de lo necesario. Percival no se da cuenta que está sonriendo como un idiota hasta bastante rato después y la sensación lo deja mareado. Hacía años que no se sentía tan bien. Le da pánico pensar en cuando todo se irá a la mierda, que pasará, y quién saldrá salpicado.  

La sonrisa desaparece al instante.  

*  

Credence se escapa cada vez que puede de las garras de su madre adoptiva y Graves le abre las puertas sin decir palabra, pero se le hace cada vez más difícil cuando el chico aparece con una mejillas magullada, las palmas de las manos hinchadas con la piel a punto de estallar o con la espalda llena de marcas de rojas.  

Todas y cada una de las veces siente la bilis subirle por la garganta al darse cuenta de la forma en la que el chico que encoge cuando le pasa una mano por los hombros, o como intenta evitar mirarlo a la cara e insiste en que no encienda las luces. Percival traga y se calla, porque Credence no quiere hablar del tema y sacarlo es casi lo mismo enviarlo de vuelta por donde ha venido. Es más fácil aguantarse las ganas de apretar el cuello de Mary Lou Barebone entre sus manos y dedicarse a cuidar a Credence, cubrirlo de besos y caricias, hacerlo sentir bien de cualquier forma que pueda. 

Pero no siempre lo consigue y cuando el chico aparece una madrugada cojeando y llorando por el dolor, Percival estalla. 

-Vamos a ir a la comisaría, llamaré a Tina y será testigo. Vamos a meter a esa escoria en la cárcel –le informa mientras va hacia la habitación para ponerse las botas y coger las llaves de la camioneta.  

-¡No, Padre, por favor!  

Se gira como una furia y encara al chico, todas las fibras de su cuerpo le piden que lo abrace y lo calme, que haga que el dolor se vaya, pero Credence tiene que hacer algo, tiene que reaccionar y Percival lo arrastrará el mismo por el cuello si hace falta.  

-¡¿No?! ¿A qué vas a esperar, Credence? ¿A qué te mate la hija de puta?  

Siente una punzada de arrepentimiento al ver los ojos castaños del chico abrirse asustados, pero no puede seguir así. Credence debe reaccionar.  

-Ma no me…  

-¿Estás defendiéndola? –masculla acercándose al chico. Tiene que cogerlo de la barbilla para que lo mire a los ojos-. ¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez?  

-Percival…  

-No –dice con brusquedad-. Ahora no, Credence. Ahora no, maldita sea. Me cago en Dios. 

-¡No blasfemes!  

-¿¡Qué no blasfeme!? –Lo mira incrédulo-. ¡Qué no blasfeme!  

-Por favor… -Credence vuelve a sollozar con fuerza y Percival no puede evitar cogerle la cara entre las manos con suavidad, dejar que hunda la nariz en la palma y murmure algo desesperado-. Por favor, solo… solo necesito estar contigo.  

Gruñe, enfadado y desarmado. No puede hacer nada, no puede obligar a Credence a que vaya a la policía, no es su maldito padre.  

Lleva al chico hasta el salón, lo deja sentado en el sofá y rebusca por un paño los armarios de la cocina. Encuentra unos pocos en un cajón y justo debajo una botella de whisky. Las manos empiezan a temblarle ante su simple presencia y no puede evitar sacarla dejándola casi con reverencia sobre la encimera. Lleva tres semanas sin beber, cambiando el alcohol por sentarse dos veces a la semana en una sesión de Anónimos Alcohólicos dos pueblos más allá y poniendo cada pizca de su interés en Credence, en la iglesia, en cualquier cosa que no sean los recuerdos.   

Saca hielo del congelador y lo echa en una bolsa de alguna tienda de la zona antes de envolverlo en el paño de cocina. A medio camino de la puerta se para, vuelve y agarra también la botella.  

Credence se ha quitado los pantalones y está esperando en el sofá, sus piernas son un espectáculo macabro. Por lo visto golpearlo en las manos o la espalda ya está muy visto para Mary Lou.  

-Dios mío –sisea mirando la hinchazón de la rodilla derecha del chico-. Credence…  

-Parece peor de lo que es.  

Percival tiene que luchar con las ganas de levantarse e ir a buscar a la muy perra para matarla. Lo haría con sus propias manos y se quedaría extremadamente satisfecho.  

Respira hondo, tiene que convencer a Credence de que salga de esa casa.  

-Toma, ten cuidado, está frío.  

Credence pone el hielo sobre la rodilla inflamada y sisea bajito mordiéndose el labio inferior. Percival va a por una caja de analgésicos, de cualquier cosa, y vendas para la rodilla. Deja las cosas y un vaso en la mesita de café frente al sofá antes de sentarse en ella. Abre la botella de whisky y deja caer un par de dedos de color ámbar antes de llevárselo a los labios, Credence lo para a medio camino agarrando su brazo.  

-No… ¿Qué haces? –Mira los dedos largos y esbeltos del chico cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca-. Llevas tres semanas sin beber, Percival… Padre Percival. No puede… No, por favor.  

Se ríe con amargura y lo mira a los ojos, a sus labios carnosos, antes de deslizar su mirada hasta sus piernas marcadas por largos costurones rojos de piel hinchada. Aparta bruscamente la mano y se termina el vaso de un solo trago. El líquido le quema la garganta y tiene que cerrar los ojos, la sensación de fracaso lo ahoga.  

Llena el vaso de nuevo antes de acabarlo de un solo trago. La tercera vez que lo llena es para ofrecérselo a Credence.  

-No –murmura el chico mirándolo con pena infinita. Lo que le faltaba. Un chaval de veinte años, con las piernas llena de golpes de su madre, le tiene pena. Maravilloso. Se bebe el vaso que Credence acaba de rechazar-. ¿Por qué está haciendo esto, Padre Graves?  

-Ah, ahora vuelvo a ser Padre Graves y de usted.   

-No lo entiendo, ¿está enfadado conmigo por lo que hace Ma?  

Bufa, se inclina hacia delante. Credence frunce el ceño.  

-Lo que hace tu madre es abusar física y mentalmente de ti, de tus hermanas y de todo aquel que le dé una oportunidad. Lo que hace tu madre es coger… ¿el qué? Déjame adivinar: el cinturón, un clásico –Credence abre mucho los ojos-. El mismo cinturón que yo te quito antes de meterte en mi cama, ¿verdad?  

El chico lo mira con algo parecido al terror en su mirada castaña.  

-No… eso… No, es…  

-Tampoco importa, Credence –se sirve un poco más de whisky solo que está vez se llena el vaso casi hasta el borde-. Lo importante es que tú la dejas, ¿por qué, Credence? ¿Por qué la dejas?  

Algo pasa rápidamente por las facciones del chico, un latigazo de dolor y desesperación, que quedan ocultados por una mirada decidida.  

-¿Por qué bebe, Padre Graves?  

Se ríe y da un trago deliberado al vaso.  

-Soy un borracho.  

-¿Por qué? –Los nudillos que aguantan el hielo contra su rodilla están blancos-. ¿Por qué, Padre? ¿Qué lo inició?  

Percival se encoge de hombros, retrocede, maravillado de como Credence es capaz de mantenerse a flote. Hace veinte minuto estaba llorando en sus brazos y ahora lo reta a contestarle, a decirle la verdad.  

-No hay motivos concretos.  

-Si debe haberlos -se muerde el labio y no lo mira cuando vuelve a hablar-. Tiene síndrome de estrés postraumático, ¿verdad? Porque antes... antes era militar o algo. 

Se queda sin aire, abre la boca y la cierra como un pez fuera del agua mientras mira a Credence sin palabras. Sí, cuando lo licenciaron con honores era algo que ponía en la mitad de las páginas de su informe psicológico.  

Gruñe, apartando bruscamente los pensamientos hacia el lugar remoto en el fondo de su mente donde quiere que sigan. 

-Estás diciendo tonterías. No sabes qué es eso, eres un crío, no tienes idea de los que hablas.  

-Sí, sí que lo sé. Lo busqué en los ordenadores de la biblioteca de Silver City, Ma me deja allí repartiendo panfletos una vez al mes.  

Es como si le hubieran dado un patada en los huevos, Percival se levanta bruscamente y deja el vaso sobre la mesa con tanto violencia que se raja haciendo que un pequeño charco de whisky empiece a formarse a su alrededor.  

-No sabes de qué hablas.  

-Sé que tiene la marca de una chapa de identificación cómo si la hubieran… calentado y presionado contra su pecho  –Credence se toca justo en el punto exacto donde Percival sabe que tiene la marca y el olor a carne quemada de sus recuerdos hace que tenga una arcada. Da un paso hacia el chico, desconcertado y furioso a partes iguales-. Sé lo que es, Ma me lo hizo una vez con un rosario cuando era pequeño. No soy idiota, Padre Graves, aunque todos piensen que soy el hijo retrasado de Mary Lou Barebone.  

Se queda paralizado cuando Credence se pone de pie y es ridículo que aun sin mirarlo a los ojos puede hablar de forma tan clara. Todavía hay ese rastro del Credence que conoce desde hace años, el chico asustado y tímido, pero hay algo más, el resquicio de un hombre joven e increíblemente fuerte.  

Percival siente las manos temblarle de ganas de tocarlo, de abrazarlo, de abrirse el pecho y dejar que todos sus malos recuerdos caigan sobre el chico. Hablar es bueno, el psiquiatra del hospital militar donde pasó dos meses se lo recordaba cada día. 

Pero no puede. 

Traga y da un paso hacia él, contrataca con sus propias preguntas. 

-¿Por qué no…? –Se atraganta y Credence alza ligeramente la mirada hacia sus ojos, las manos le tiemblan en los costados. Quiere contestarle, contárselo todo, pero lo único que le sale es: -¿Por qué no te vas?  

-De acuerdo.  

El chico hace ademán de agarrar los vaqueros para ponérselos y marcharse, pero no es eso lo que Percival quiere. Se acerca en dos pasos y lo sienta en el sofá, Credence hace una mueca de dolor y se le escapa un sollozo cerrando una mano entorno a la muñeca de Percival.   

-Lo siento, Credence, lo siento muchísimo. Quería decir que ¿por qué no te vas de aquí, de Hurley? ¿De esa casa? ¿De esté maldito pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios? Te daré el dinero de mi propio bolsillo, te ayudaré en lo que quieras, pero tienes que salir de las garras de esa mujer y, por favor, no digas que estás soportando a esa bruja por esto –señala entre ambos-. Por un maldito predicador borracho.  

Credence lo mira a los ojos y hay algo profundamente dolido en sus facciones, pero las esconde rápidamente hundiendo la barbilla contra el pecho. Percival intentan hacerlo mirarlo, pero el chico se niega en redondo apartando la cara, girándose ligeramente y poniendo un poco de distancia entre ambos. No sabe cuánto están así, Credence sollozando contra su propio hombro y Percival intentando aguantar el contenido de su estómago donde debe estar.  

Es Credence quien rompe el silencio y lo hace tan bajito que Graves tiene miedo de habérselo imaginado:  

-No es por ti.  

No sabe si sentirse aliviado o enfermo.  

-Credence…  

-No es por ti, -lo mira de reojo, la barbilla ligeramente alzada y lágrimas en las mejillas- Padre Graves.  

-Entonces, ¿por qué?  

-¿De qué huyes tú? –Es la respuesta del chico, su defensa la misma que la de Graves-. ¿Por qué debo abrir mi alma y… y compartir mis secretos cuándo tú no lo haces? No es justo ser el único que recibe g-golpes… golpes y mentiras, golpes e insultos. Solo yo respondo, respondo por todos, ¿por qué?  

-No quieres saberlo, mi chico –susurra bajito-. Sentirías desprecio, no es... bonito.  

Credence lo mira a los ojos, sus pupilas color chocolate lo atrapan mientras lleva una mano temblorosa hasta su cara. Las manos del chico son ásperas, cuarteadas por el trabajo y los golpes, pero Percival busca el contacto esta vez casi con desesperación.  

-No, te juzgaría. No lo haré nunca.  

Percival niega y se aparta, no puede permitir que Credence lo siga tocando como si fuera algo precioso. Tiene que poner fin a ese circulo vicioso en el que están metidos ambos. 

-Deberías irte a casa, llévate las vendas y el Tynedol -Credence asiente e incluso deja que Percival lo ayude a ponerse los pantalones de nuevo-. ¿Podrás caminar hasta casa? Puedo llevarte hasta North Hurley y tendrías que caminar solo unas calles.  

-No.  

-No puedes andar hasta allí así, Credence.  

El chico lo mira decidido antes de cojear ligeramente hacia la puerta de entrada.  

-He venido hasta aquí -le informa-. Puedo volver.  

-No tendrías que hacerlo, podrías dejarme que...  

-Adiós, Padre Graves.  

La puerta se cierra detrás de Credence con suavidad y es increíble como un chico vapuleado por la vida es capaz de hacerlo todo con tacto, con miedo de hacerle daño a las personas de su alrededor mientras Percival se dedica a destrozar todo lo que toca.  

Va hacia el sofá, agarrando la botella de camino y se deja caer en los cojines hundidos. No se molesta con un vaso, bebe directamente a morro. El licor quemándole los labios y haciendo que la bilis de su propia miseria se disuelva hasta caer en el estupor del alcohol.  

*  

Percival no se quita las gafas de sol mientras golpea la puerta roja de la casa de los Kowalski. Siente el cerebro palpitar tras los ojos y mantenerlos abiertos es una verdadera proeza. Ni siquiera sabe cómo ha conseguido andar hasta allí sin vomitar en algún arbusto.

-Mira lo que ha traído el gato -es Tina quien abre y lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados. -El bebé tiene tres semanas, Graves. 

-He estado ocupado –masculla. 

Ocupado bebiendo y echando de menos a Credence, arrepintiéndose como un idiota del espectáculo que montó hace dos días. Antes de eso revolcándose con el chico por cada esquina y comportándose como un maldito adolescente, llenándose de orgullo cada vez que podía hacer que Credence riera, sobresaltándose a sí mismo con la naturalidad de sus risas llenas de felicidad. Todo simplemente por estar junto a Percival. 

-No me puedo creer que hayas venido a ver a mi sobrino borracho –Tina se toma su silencio por otra cosa y le tiene que dar un manotazo a la mano de la mujer cuando intenta quitarle las gafas de sol. 

-Quita, ¿qué te hace pensar que estoy borracho?

-Percival. 

-No lo estoy. 

Aunque le haya echado un chorro de whisky al café que se ha bebido esa mañana. Tina gruñe y esta vez lo suficiente rápida para quitarle las gafas sin que pueda detenerla. 

-No me puedo creer esto, llevabas dos semanas sin beber y estabas haciéndolo tan bien, ¿por qué…? 

-Soy un borracho y llevaba tres –se limita a decir agarrando las gafas de la mano de la chica y dirigiéndose al interior de la casa pasando a Tina de largo-. ¿Está Queenie? 

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Percival? 

Se gira a mirar a la mujer, irritado y profundamente cansado. Tiene tantas cosas que quiere decirle. 

_Le he fallado a Credence._

_A mi padre._

_A su religión._

_A mi país._

_A ti._

_He fallado a todas y cada una de las personas que se ha acercado a la pobre excusa de ser humano que soy._  

-Nada. 

Jacob aparece en ese momento por la puerta que lleva al salón con una pequeña bolita envuelta en rosa entre sus brazos y una sonrisa enorme en sus labios. 

-¡Pastor Graves, ha venido! –Se gira hacia el salón y le habla a su mujer-. Mira quien ha venido, cariño. 

-Ya veo, Jacob, amor. Percy entra, por favor. 

Jacob se gira hacia la voz de la mujer y Percival lo sigue mientras se mete las gafas de sol en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Queenie se acerca hasta él y se alza ligeramente para besarlo suavemente en la mejilla. 

-Percival, querido, que alegría que hayas venido aunque hubiera sido un detalle que lo hicieras un poco antes, cariño. 

Jacob pone al bebé en brazos de su madre y esta lo alza ligeramente para que pueda ver su carita rosada, su nariz diminuta y uno de sus puños saliendo de la manta en la que está arropado. Es diminuto y precioso.   

-¿Es una niña? –pregunta por decir algo, sin saber cómo excusarse. "Estaba muy ocupado teniendo un romance con el hijo de la fanática religiosa del pueblo", no es la excusa más aceptable del mundo. 

-No, es un niño. ¿Lo dices por la mantita rosa? - Queenie bufa, divertida-. Es solo un color, Percival, nada de importancia. 

-No quería… da igual. ¿Ya tiene nombre? –mira a Jacob y después a Queenie. 

-Sí, aunque sigue habiendo una pequeña discusión en torno al tema. 

-¡Artemis es un nombre horrible, Queenie! –Se queja Tina desde algún lugar junto a la puerta mientras su hermana suspira y lo guía con suavidad hasta el sofá-. Lo van a matar en la escuela. Hazla entrar en razón, Jacob. 

-Lo estoy intentando –se queja el hombre. 

-¿Habéis estado alguno de los dos quince horas de parto? –Queenie los mira con una seriedad que normalmente se reserva para Percival antes de sonreír-. Ah, ya decía yo. Artemis es un nombre precioso, ¿verdad, Percy? 

Asiente y se gana un par de gruñidos por parte de los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación. Mira alrededor, nunca ha estado en la casa antes, pero que todo sea de diferentes tonos blancos, rosas y sus variantes no le extraña en absoluto. Vuelve a mirar a la mujer que lleva un vestido veraniego con flores rosas y celestes. 

-Venga, venga –Queenie alza al bebé hacia Tina que lo coge con reverencia-. Ahora iros un momento a la cocina, quiero hablar con el pastor Graves. 

-No –masculla, carraspea-. Quiero decir, ya me iba y no es el momento para… 

-¿Podéis dejarnos, por favor, queridos? Tú no, Percival –Tina y Jacob salen del salón sin decir palabra, Graves mira alrededor intentando buscar una salida-. Siéntate, Percy. Bien. Ahora puedes decirme porque has vuelto a beber, querido. 

Mira a la mujer, sus manos delicadas apoyadas en su regazo y se remueve en el mullido sofá que se lo traga casi por completo cuando se sienta. Es ridículo y tiene que moverse hasta el filo para dejar de tener las rodillas casi en las orejas. 

-No creo que… no tengo que dar explicaciones sobre mis decisiones personales –gruñe-. No a una empleada. 

Queenie lo mira, sorprendida y dolida a partes iguales. 

-¿Empleada? Soy la única persona que puedes considerar un amigo, Percival. Amiga, sí, no me mires así. Pensaba que eso había quedado claro, querido, no solo soy una empleada. He estado a tu lado durante dos años –Percival observa cómo coloca una de sus manos pequeñas encima de las suyas-. Soy tu amiga, Percival, y quiero ayudarte. 

-No tienes que… 

-Sí, tengo que –lo corta-. Sé que eres un buen hombre, Percival, sé que cuando llegaste a nosotros estabas huyendo y no te juzgo, nadie viene a Hurley por placer. Aquí solo nos quedamos los nativos o los desesperados. También algunos con buen corazón como Jacob, pero ¿los demás? Todos se van. Aquí no viene nadie a no ser que sea porque quieren huir de un lugar aún peor. 

Aparta las manos de las de la mujer y mira hacia otro lado mientras se rasca la nuca, alterado. El dolor de cabeza se hace más intenso y no puede dejar de sentir nauseas ante la idea de contarle la verdad a Queenie. 

-No puedo…  

-No quiero que me cuentes qué pasó o de qué huyes, Percy, no es de mi incumbencia –la mira sorprendido-. Lo que me importa es que puedas dejarlo atrás y avanzar. 

-¿Avanzar? 

-No eres un buen pastor, querido, no te ofendas –se ríe, no lo puede evitar y ella lo acompaña-. Esto solo es una pequeña parada en tu camino y tienes que seguir en otra dirección para encontrar tu camino. 

Se inclina hacia delante y esta vez es él quien coge una de las manos suaves de Queenie entre las suyas. 

-Crecí viendo a mi padre ser un buen predicador –murmura sin saber por qué-. Era su deseo que siguiera su camino y no lo hice, al menos no durante un tiempo, pero ahora estoy intentándolo, estoy… creo que puedo… 

-No, Percival –Queenie niega con la cabeza-. ¿No te das cuenta? La fe es algo personal, no se puede heredar, cariño. Tienes que hacer lo que tú desees, debes seguir adelante y volver a visitarnos de vez en cuando. 

-¿Me estás echando? 

-No, querido, te estoy invitando a ser feliz y quizás eso solo pueda pasar lejos de aquí -Queenie le guiña un ojo-. Ambos sabemos quién más lo necesita, ¿verdad? 

-Lo sabes –masculla horrorizado. 

-¿Oh? –Se hace la inocente, pero Queenie Goldstein tiene un don para enterarse de la mitad e intuir el resto por sí misma-. Por supuesto, bobo, tengo ojos. 

-No –la idea le hace tener nauseas, ¿ha sido tan evidente? Eso quiere decir que... Traga con fuerza. -¿Tina lo sabe? 

-Ah, no. ¿Tina? –se ríe-. Mi hermana ni siquiera se da cuenta que lleva saliendo tres años con Newt, ¿cómo va a enterarse de quién metes _tú_ en la cama? 

Percival se siente más sucio de lo que se ha sentido en mucho tiempo. Una cosa es ser un cerdo y otra es que Queenie, la persona más genuina y brillante que conoce, lo sepa también. 

-Dios –hunde la cara entre las manos. 

-Querido… -Queenie tira suavemente de una de sus manos y lo obliga a mirarla-. ¿Por eso estás bebiendo? 

-No… sí –gruñe-. ¿Cómo me has podido dejar…? 

-¿Dejar? ¿El qué? ¿Acostarte con un hombre adulto capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones? ¿Con alguien que necesita tanto cariño y consuelo como tú? Pues, primero, no soy quien para deciros que hacer y, segundo, eres un buen hombre y tratas bien a Credence. 

Se estremece al escuchar el nombre del chico en los labios de la mujer. 

-Le saco casi 20 años y estoy en una situación de superioridad, Queenie, es… no es ético. Además de ser un hombre y yo un maldito pastor. 

Queenie bufa. 

-La homosexualidad no es impedimento para ser pastor, querido, ¿ahora te preocupa eso? 

-No –bufa-. Era extremadamente consciente de mi homosexualidad cuando tomé los votos, Queenie. No hablo de eso. El chico no conoce otra cosa, está bajo mi responsabilidad y es un abuso de poder. 

-¿Es un abuso de poder? ¿Estás abusando de él? 

-¡No! –la mira ofendido-. No, claro que no. 

-¿Entonces? 

Parpadea. Gruñe y vuelve a pasarse una mano por el cabello, las sienes le palpitan. Maldita resaca. 

-Percival –mira a la mujer-. Él quiere esto. No me lo tomes a mal, pero veo cómo te mira y puede que solo quiera disfrutar de algo, ¿te lo has planteado? Puede que él esté tomando lo que quiere, y eres un hombre atractivo cuando no tienes pinta de estar a punto de vomitar en mis rosales. 

Percival no es estúpido, sabe que lo es y ha tenido suficientes amantes en su vida como para saber que puede ser encantador si se lo propone, pero la idea de que Credence esté buscándolo solo por eso es ridícula, le hace gracia y, a la vez, escuece. No quiere eso. No quiere que Credence se deje caer de rodillas ocasionalmente y meter la mano entres sus piernas para disfrutar un rato. Quiere llevar al chico a cenar, abrazarlo, besarlo en público. Dios, es tan maravilloso y hermoso. Quiere que todos lo vean de su brazo, que vean que esos pómulos afilados y esos labios carnosos le pertenecen a él. Pero quiere más. Quiere estar dentro de la piel del chico, de su corazón, de su alma. 

Quiere serlo todo para él. 

Probablemente se ha enamorado de Credence como un maldito viejo decrepito. 

-Debería irme –dice poniéndose en pie. 

-Claro, Percy, por supuesto. ¿Podrías pedirle a Tina que me devuelva a mi hijo cuando salgas, cariño? Es su hora de comer.  

-Claro. 

-Perfecto –sonríe-. Vuelve otro día y trae a Credence, por favor. Le encantará ver al bebé. 

-No quiere verme a mí –masculla con más resentimiento del que pretende. 

Queenie ríe bajito y suave. 

-Estoy segura de que no es así, ¿por qué no le preguntas? 

Asiente, no puede decir nada más. Sale del salón y se despide de Jacob, Tina lo acompaña hasta la puerta mientras se muerde el labio inferior. 

-¿Qué? –le pregunta irritado. 

-Puedo ir contigo a la próxima reunión de... 

La mujer deja colgando la frase mientras Percival abre la puerta y se pone las gafas de sol. La mira y sonríe ligeramente, pero no le contesta mientras sale y camina unos pasos por el camino de entrada. 

-Adiós, Tina. Te veré el domingo. 

*  

-Credence viene a veces, ¿no? 

-¿Qué? 

Newt Scamander es una de las personas más curiosas que Percival ha encontrado en su vida y, debe reconocerlo, ha tenido conversaciones bastante extrañas con gente muy variopinta. Pero el veterinario de Hurley es realmente algo diferente. Un inglés en su treintena, con un doctorado en fauna salvaje, que acaba trabajado en un pueblo de medio pelo casi en la frontera americana. Un hombre raro. Extraño. En cierta manera muy parecido a Credence. Scamander no mira casi nunca a los ojos y camina ligeramente encorvado, consciente que le saca media cabeza a la mayoría de las personas que lo rodean. Alguien acostumbrado a agacharse para no llamar la atención.  

-Credence –Percival se apoya en el quicio de la puerta mientras Newt intenta mantener a Niffler quieto para examinarlo-. Credence viene a ayudarte con los animales de vez en cuando. 

-Bueno… no, no sé quién le habrá dicho eso, pero no –parpadea varias veces y vuelve al gato que está intentando robar un envoltorio de algo-. Eh, bribón, deja eso. Es malo para ti, pequeño. 

-¿Pequeño? Está gordo –masculla acercándose hasta la mesa de exámenes donde Niffler maúlla indignado-. Sé que viene, Scamander, me lo ha dicho él mismo. 

El hombro lo mira de reojo e inclina la cabeza. 

-Entonces, ¿para qué pregunta, Pastor Graves? 

-Percival –lo corrige inclinándose para acariciar distraídamente la cabeza de Niffler-. Ella no va a enterarse si es lo que le preocupa, Scamander. 

-Newt. 

-¿Qué? 

-Puede llamarme Newt, hm, Percival. 

-Ah, de acuerdo… -conoce al hombre desde hace dos años, pero nunca se había planteado tutearlo-. Decía que no pretendo meter a Credence en problemas, solo me gustaría que le dijera algo de mi parte, ¿podría hacerme el favor? 

Newt parece planteárselo, pero finalmente asiente mientras se gira un poco para mirarlo con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

-Sí, pero le advierto que no sé cuándo vendrá. 

Asiente, no le importa. Puede esperar. 

-Puede decirle que estoy dispuesto a ser quién responda sin esperar nada a cambio, él lo entenderá. 

Observa como el hombre repite lo que le ha dicho para sí mismo antes de asentir. 

-Se lo diré cuando lo vea, pero no puedo decirle cuando será. Ya sabe cuál es su situación. 

-Sí, lo sé –el hombre asiente y vuelve su atención a Niffler. Percival debería callarse y dejar la conversación en ese momento, pero por algún motivo se ve obligado a hablar-. También deberías hablar con Tina. 

El hombre alza bruscamente la cabeza y parpadea. 

-¿Con Tina? 

-Sí, por lo visto aún no se ha enterado que mantenéis una relación. 

-¿¡Qué!? –Niffler aprovecha la distracción de Newt para escaparse de sus manos y subirse a los brazos de Percival que mira sorprendido al gato que normalmente no es tan cariñoso con él-. Tina no… ¿Cómo…? ¿Ella no sabe que estamos saliendo? 

Percival siente pena por el pobre hombre viéndolo parpadear y moverse de un lado a otro, olvidando casi por completo que Percival y el gato están allí. 

-Es… despistada –comenta dejando que Niffler se acomode en sus brazos como hace con Credence cuando el chico va a casa. 

-¡Pero iba a pedirle que se casara conmigo!  

-Ouch –murmura mientras el hombre lo mira con grandes ojos verdes llenos de sorpresa. 

-Tengo que hablar con ella. 

Percival lo sigue como un idiota hacia el frontal de la clínica, Niffler intentando huir de sus brazos ahora que Newt no está cerca, y observa al hombre ir hacia la puerta. Carraspea con fuerza y el veterinario se detiene girándose hacia él. 

-Oh –abre mucho los ojos-. Niffler está bien, tiene un poco de sobrepeso, pero es un gato grande así que no deberíamos preocuparnos, póngale menos comida e irá bien. Seguro que baja de peso. 

Asiente y alza una ceja. 

-Y lo de Credence… 

-Sí, lo haré. Se lo diré, no me olvidaré, pero tengo qué… -arrastra su acento mientras señala hacia la puerta con evidente desesperación por ir a buscar a su novia. 

-Ve –le dice. 

-¡Gracias! –le da la vuelta al cartel de abierto y lo deja en cerrado-. ¡Le invito a la consulta! Cierre cuando salga, por favor. 

Niffler salta de sus brazos y Percival suspira, ahora solo tiene que esperar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me doy cuenta de que podría llenar dos o tres capítulos más con todo lo que me gustaría haber metido en esta historia, pero esto, en principio, iba a ser un solo capítulo y han acabado siendo cuatro así que es peligroso dejarme con mis ideas. Sobre todo porque nunca lo hubiera acabado.
> 
> Nos queda uno y Graves nos va a abrir su corazoncito :D
> 
> Gracias por los kudos y los comentarios, sois lo mejón de la vida.


	4. Teoría de la enmienda y la salvación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Me he… aprovechado, te he usado, he… he hecho cosas contigo que no debería. 
> 
> -No es verdad –hay algo frustrado en su voz-. No hizo nada que yo no quisiera. 
> 
> -Credence… no conoces nada mejor. 
> 
> -No soy un niño, Padre Graves –su voz tiembla, sus manos tiemblan y parece a punto de explotar en volutas de humo negro, pero solo es un truco de la luz porosa de la iglesia. Percival traga con fuerza y lo mira fascinado-. Quería cada cosa que ha pasado entre nosotros, cada beso, cada encuentro, cada… -se sonroja con violencia-. Todo. Lo quería todo, soy un adulto y sé lo que hacíamos, no soy un idiota.

Los bancos de la iglesia siempre le han parecido cómodos y no sabe exactamente por qué, pero imagina que se debe al recuerdo que traen con ellos. Las largas horas sentado en unos muy parecidos escuchando a su padre predicar cada domingo con el calor asfixiante de Nueva York colándose por las puertas. Debe ser el olor de la madera vinculado a los recuerdos de otra época. El olor de la vieja iglesia, del moho que se acumula tras las paredes, el ligero toque de sudor causado por el calor asfixiante y el aire estancado.

Puede que simplemente sea que está lo suficiente cansado como para encontrar cualquier superficie cómoda. No recuerda cuando fue la última vez que tuvo una noche de sueño completa.

Lleva una mano hasta la botella que descansa entre sus muslos y baja la cabeza mirándola como si fuera un amante entre sus piernas. Quiere abrir el maldito precinto y dejar que el licor le queme el estómago.  

Pero no lo hace. 

Es una especie de reto, algo con lo que pasar el rato mientras la tarde cae y se esfuerza por pensar en lo que hará mañana, y pasado mañana, y el siguiente día. La última semana ha sido probablemente una de las más difíciles de su vida, dónde ha tenido que sentarse a pensar en el pasado y obligarse a tomar decisiones.

-Padre Graves. 

Se tensa y cierra los dedos con violencia sobre el cuello de la botella. Respira hondo mientras escucha los pasos suaves de Credence acercarse hasta que lo siente pararse demasiado cerca y a la vez demasiado lejos. Solo cuando escucha el crujido de la manera en los bancos del otro lado del pasillo central, es capaz de alzar la cabeza y mirar al chico. 

Ha venido a verlo. 

Siente que algo explota en su pecho y tiene ganas de alzarse, caminar hasta él y caer de rodillas a sus pies. No lo hace. No se atreve. Simplemente mira su perfil, la tensión en su mandíbula perfecta y sus pestañas creando sobras sobre sus mejillas pálidas. Credence no tiene buen aspecto. Hay grandes bolsas negras bajo sus ojos y está más delgado, pero aun así Graves nunca ha visto nada más hermoso y perfecto en su vida. 

-Gracias –dice. –Gracias por venir, Credence. 

Lo mira, desesperado por recibir cualquier gesto. Se da cuenta de lo estúpido que ha sido pensando que tenía control sobre el chico cuando es él quien está a su merced. 

-¿Está bebiendo, Padre Graves? 

Respira hondo, niega con la cabeza y se da cuenta de que Credence no lo está mirándolo, su vista está fija en el cristo en la cruz que adorna el frontal de la iglesia. 

-No, está cerrada -Credence lo mira de reojo y Graves siente que tiene que demostrárselo. Deja la botella en el suelo y la hace rodar hacia el chico que alza un pie sobresaltado por el ruido-. Está llena, no la he abierto. 

Credence se inclina y sus largos dedos se cierran con suavidad sobre la botella alzándola hasta su regazo. Percival puede ver la sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios y la forma en la que la oculta hundiendo la barbilla contra el pecho. 

-Estoy… estoy intentando hacer… cambios –masculla mientras se pasa una mano por el cabello. Hace un calor sofocante y haberse remangado no ayuda en absoluto-. Gracias por venir, -repite- me alegro de verte. 

El chico niega, se encoge de hombros un poco más y deja la botella con cuidado junto a su muslo en el banco de madera. 

-Credence –lo llama girándose hasta que sus piernas están en el pasillo central y solamente los separan medio metro-. No he hecho nada bien contigo desde el principio y lo siento. 

El chico lo mira, lo mira directamente a los ojos y parece sorprendido. 

-No ha hecho nada malo, Padre Graves. 

-Me he… aprovechado, te he usado, he… he hecho cosas contigo que no debería. 

-No es verdad –hay algo frustrado en su voz-. No hizo nada que yo no quisiera. 

-Credence… no conoces nada mejor. 

-No soy un niño, Padre Graves –su voz tiembla, sus manos tiemblan y parece a punto de explotar en volutas de humo negro, pero solo es un truco de la luz porosa de la iglesia. Percival traga con fuerza y lo mira fascinado-. Quería cada cosa que ha pasado entre nosotros, cada beso, cada encuentro, cada… -se sonroja con violencia-. Todo. Lo quería todo, soy un adulto y sé lo que hacíamos, no soy un idiota. 

-Lo sé, no quería… Credence, no quería decir eso. Es mucho más… complicado. 

-Eso también lo sé –se queja el chico. 

Hay un silencio entre ambos, ninguno se mira a los ojos y Percival sabe que es el momento de abrirse, de dejar la mierda fuera. Credence tiene derecho a saberlo todo. Absolutamente todo. Pero se queda callado. Ambos lo hacen. Es un silencio largo, tenso. Percival siente ganas de agarrar la botella junto al chico y beber hasta ahogarse. 

-¿Quiere que lo toque? Podemos ir a su despacho y…

Graves alza bruscamente la cabeza y mira al chico que se ha puesto de pie. 

-¿Qué? –grazna. 

-Puedo… -se muerde el labio inferior hasta que está rojo-. Puedo ponerme de rodillas y... 

Obvio, claro. Obvio.  

-Dios, no –masculla poniéndose de pie y agarrando al chico del brazo-. No, Credence, no tienes que hacer nada de eso. ¿Entiendes? ¿Ves por qué esto no está bien? 

-¿No está bien querer satisfacerle? Me gusta sentirlo en mis labios, es algo que puedo controlar. 

Percival lo mira fascinado, incapaz de entender al chico, pero a la vez entendiendo perfectamente lo que dice. Credence solo quiere estar en control de algo en su vida, tener algo que no sea una imposición sino un deseo propio. 

Aun así niega. 

-No es… no quiero eso, no.  

-¿Se ha cansado de mí? –Credence mira algún punto en su pecho y Percival tiene que agarrar su cara entre sus manos, hacerlo alzar ligeramente la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos casi son reverencia. 

-No, nunca me cansaría de ti, mi pequeño, eres la persona más increíble que he conocido nunca –lo retiene cuando Credence intenta apartar la mirada y negar-. ¿No? ¿Piensas que cualquiera pasaría por lo que tú y seguiría levantándose cada día? Mírame a mí, Credence, mírame. Un viejo borracho y roto. 

-No, no es… 

Chista atrayendo al chico contra su pecho. 

-Déjame a mí, por favor. 

Lo guía para sentarlo en uno de los bancos y hace lo mismo a su lado antes de tomar aire, respira lentamente y expira con el corazón en la garganta. Imagina que no va a volverse más fácil hablar del tema en los próximos minutos así que simplemente empieza. 

-Mi padre era predicador, Credence, y antes que él su padre y antes, el padre de su padre. Te puedes hacer una idea. Los Graves son hombres de Dios, todos ellos… menos yo. Nunca sentí la llamada, nunca pensé que sería algo a lo que podría dedicar mi vida. Era ambicioso, quería triunfar. Siempre he querido algo más, no quería limitarme a solo _eso_ –mira de reojo al chico para comprobar que sigue allí con él, escuchando-. Ser un pastor no te hace rico, ni famoso, ni hace que puedas conducir un deportivo… Y cuando era joven no quería otra cosa, no quería ser como todos. Debo reconocerlo, siempre me he sentido superior a los demás. Mi padre nunca dejó de repetirme que el orgullo y la soberbia no hacen a un hombre digno o justo. Odiaba sus sermones de humildad –se ríe con amargura-. Lo odiaba tanto, Credence. Quería salir de allí, quería crearme mí propio nombre y ser alguien. Estaba absolutamente convencido de que era mejor que cualquiera de mis compañeros de clase. Mejor que mi padre.

Respira hondo y se inclina ligeramente hacia delante, esa ha sido la parte fácil.

-Obviamente, creerte más listo que los demás te hace actuar sin miedo a que te descubran hasta que lo hacen. Tenía 16 años cuando mi padre encontró besando a otro chico... Los siguientes meses no fueron nada fáciles, mi padre no podía creer lo bajo que había caído su hijo como para preferir la compañía masculina. ¿Cómo iba a aceptar semejante cosa un siervo del Señor? Un hijo maricón, repugnante. 

No se le pasa la forma en la que Credence se encoge casi como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.  

-Eh, Credence… Mírame, ¿qué...?

-Ma dice eso también -Se queda sin palabras mirando a Credence temblar, la cabeza baja y los labios temblorosos-. Que soy un ser vil, repugnante, un desviado. Un monstruo de la naturaleza, un… 

Chista de nuevo atrayendo al chico contra su pecho y deja que se calme mientras desliza una mano por su espalda asegurándole una y otra vez que no es nada de eso. Credence probablemente no lo crea, pero al menos deja de temblar. Está tentado de preguntar cómo se ha enterado Mary Lou sobre su homosexualidad. Credence no sería tan estúpido como para decirlo abiertamente, pero sabe que la mujer es muchas cosas y ninguna de ellas es ser estúpida, lamentablemente. Decide que es mejor dejar el tema de lado. El chico está allí para que Percival hable, para recibir respuestas y no darlas.

Se quedan en silencio, abrazados y Percival está satisfecho con eso, con mantener la barbilla sobre la coronilla del chico y dejarlo acurrucarse contra su pecho, pero Credence tiene otra idea: 

-¿Puedes seguir… por favor, puedes seguir? 

Asiente, respira hondo y continua: 

-Según mi padre escoger el camino de Dios era la única solución razonable, decidir ser célibe y mantener los deseos impuros hacia otros hombres ocultos. La Iglesia me ayudaría, la fe y rezar fervientemente me haría encontrar el camino correcto –se ríe entre dientes-. Pero yo sabía que no había nada malo conmigo y no tenía intención de cambiar.

Desliza ambas manos por la espalda del chico e inclina la cabeza para comprobar que está escuchándolo antes de seguir. 

-Así que después de terminar el instituto, me fui de casa, comencé a trabajar para pagarme la universidad y no volví a hablar con mi padre hasta tres años después cuando me alisté en el ejército. En el tiempo que había estado solo había aprendido mucho sobre mí mismo y había tenido una cura de humildad. Ya no quería fama y fortuna, estaba deseoso de ayudar y sentir, en cierta manera, que pertenecía a algo más grande. Supongo que echaba eso de menos, estaban en la congregación de mi padre había sentía ese sentimiento de pertenencia. Así que sí, me alisté en el ejercicito. Salí de un entorno homofóbico, represivo y machista para meterme en otro, pero al menos era mi decisión –toma aire y mira a Credence que parece totalmente enfrascado en sus palabras. –Pero no te creas, pese a que se me habían bajado los humos, aún tenía mis metas puestas en llegar a ser algo, alguien, y supongo que lo conseguí. No pasé demasiado tiempo como un simple soldado raso. Mis superiores se restregaban las manos, me daban palmaditas en la espalda y me ofrecían otro ascenso, otro traslado. Inteligencia nacional. Otro reto. Otra misión. Yo las aceptaba encantado. Aceptaba todas y cada una de ellas. Tomaba cada reto y lo superaba. Ascendí de forma meteórica, mi expediente cada vez más clasificado. Lo único que tenía que hacer era ser bueno en mi trabajo y no hablar de lo que era, de con quién te acostaba. “No lo digas, no preguntes”. Podías acostarte con quien te diera la gana, pero nadie podía enterarse. Podías follarte a tu compañero de litera, chupársela al cabo primero que te putea la vida y meterte en la cama de ese camarero que se ha tirado a media base, pero no lo cuentes.  

Credence se separa de su pecho y lo mira con ojos muy abiertos. 

-¿Hacías todo eso? –Se ríe, no lo puede evitar, y el chico frunce el ceño sin tener muy claro si se está burlando de él o no-. ¿He dicho algo gracioso? 

-No, Credence, para nada –le acaricia la mejilla-. ¿Te molestaría que hubiera hecho todo eso? 

-No, –hay una pausa ligera, temblorosa- solo me da pena que no pudieras amar a nadie libremente, que tuvieras que ocultarlo. 

Percival niega ligeramente con la cabeza, es increíble que el chico que nunca ha recibido amor sienta pena por alguien que no se lo merece. 

-No estaba interesado en enamorarme, Credence, estaba muy… ¿cómo decirlo? Ah, da igual. Lo diré como es: era un gilipollas engreído que no tenía tiempo para el amor o para nadie. Eso sin contar que mi trabajo era peligroso, no podía arriesgarme. Era el jefe de mi unidad de operaciones especiales y tenía todo lo que quería, una relación amorosa no entraba en mis prioridades, realmente nunca lo había hecho.

-Y… ¿y qué paso? ¿Cómo…? –mira alrededor. 

-¿Cómo acabé aquí? 

-Sí. 

El chico lo mira a los ojos, deseoso de saber, dispuesto a escuchar lo que sea, y Percival siente que es el momento. Algo oscuro y profundo se abre en el hueco de su pecho, siente que debe meter la mano dentro y deja caer su corazón destrozado a los pies de Credence. 

-Gellert Grindelwald –la voz le sale como si viniera de una caverna-. Hace cinco años, mi equipo y yo estábamos investigando una célula terrorista, un pequeño grupo de ideas de ultra derecha radicales que llevaba años operando en Europa, y estaba empezando a poner nervioso a mucha gente en los Estados Unidos. A los de arriba no les gustaba un pelo y nos pusieron a ello. Gellert Grindelwald –siente como su voz se rompe- era el líder, el cabecilla. 

-Percival… 

-Fui un confiado, un engreído, un… nos tendió una trampa en suelo americano, ni siquiera sabíamos que habían entrado en el país, y mató a todo mi equipo, –mira a Credence que parece al punto del llanto o es quizás él quien lo está- pero a mí me dejó vivo. Me hizo ese gran honor. 

Su voz suena cansada, le tiemblan las manos y es un alivio cuando Credence las toma entre las suyas apretando con fuerza. Mira al chico mientras siente la bilis de la vergüenza subirle por el pecho y las largas pestañas del otro llenarse de pesadas lágrimas. 

-Me… m-me… 

-No tienes que seguir, Percival –hay algo maravilloso y líquido, cristalino, en la forma en la que Credence dice su nombre. 

-No –lo corta-. Quiero seguir. Debo seguir. 

Respira hondo, intentando poner los recuerdos en orden, pero después de su liberación nunca había tenido muy claro qué había pasado. Gridenwald se había encargado de ello, de dejar los recuerdos más horribles enredados en su mente destrozada.

-Debes… -traga, intenta controlar la voz-. Creo que puedes hacerte una ligera idea de lo que es la tortura. Todos nos lo hacemos antes de sufrirla, cuando lees sobre ello o lo ves en las películas, ya sabes, piensas en lo horrible que debe ser. Yo escribía informes sobre ello, maldita sea, hablaba con supervivientes. Me habían entrenado para ello, llevaba 15 años en activo y pensaba que nunca conseguiría romperme como había visto a otros hombres y mujeres... Estaba equivocado. –Hace un ruido que le sale de lo más profundo del pecho y tiene que dominar la voz para seguir-. Pero no sabes lo que es hasta que lo sufres, hasta que llevas días sin beber más que agua estancada y tu estómago parece que quiere comerse a sí mismo. Llega un punto -le tiemblan las manos y las de Credence tiemblan con él- en el que empiezas a olvidarte de ti mismo. Es casi... casi como si ya no doliera, pero solo se trata de tu mente intentando controlar el dolor, intentando que no sufras un shock. Pasas semanas, o días a solas. Pasas días recibiendo un golpe detrás de otro, sin dormir, sin comer,  y te niegas a hablar, pero llega un punto... llega un momento en que te rompes inevitablemente.  Y cuando te piden que hables, cuando te acarician la mejilla de manera dulce, casi cariñosa, después de tres horas de golpes, con todos los dedos de la mano rotos y una costilla perforándote un pulmón… No sabes lo que se siente con ese momento, cuando te tocan como un amante en mitad del dolor más agónico, esa caricia que promete dejar que el dolor se vaya y... Oh, Dios.

Se pone en pie. Necesita caminar, necesita hacer algo antes de tener un ataque de pánico y vomitarle a Credence en los zapatos. Saca el paquete de tabaco del bolsillo y enciende un cigarrillo con dedos temblorosos antes de da un par de pasos inestables hacia donde está la botella de whisky cerrada, dejándose guiar como un canto de sirena porque sabe que dentro del líquido ámbar está la salvación, pero el chico está abrazándolo por la espalda antes de que pueda avanzar un paso más.

Se quedan parados en mitad de la iglesia, Credence llorando contra su hombro y todo su cuerpo temblando con la intensidad de su llanto. Percival se queda paralizado un segundo, el cigarro colgando de sus labios y todo el cuerpo en tensión. Da una calada más por instinto que otra cosa y deja que el cigarrillo caiga a sus pies antes de agarrar con fuerza las manos que el chico clava casi con ansiedad en su estómago y apretar casi con la misma fuerza.

-Lo sé –el chico habla entre sollozos, pero aun así le llega claro-. Es… como cuando me tocas, Percival, es… maravilloso, es como un t-trago de limonada en una tarde calurosa. 

-No –gruñe, niega y enlaza sus dedos con los del chico con fuerza-. No, Credence, no nos compares con él, por el amor de Dios… Él lo hacía para conseguir algo, quería que hablara y lo hice. Hable, hable hasta que mis labios se quedaron secos, hasta que me sacaron de aquel agujero días después. Seguí hablando hasta que me tuvieron que sedar y pasé dos meses en un hospital despertándome en plena noche, gritando los malditos secretos de inteligencia nacional.

Se gira entre los brazos del chico y agarra su cara entre las manos, Credence tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

-Incluso me inventé algunos -masculla y aprieta el pulgar contra los pómulos afilados del chico-. Mírame, Credence. Tienes que mirarme.

Percival espera lo peor. Espera desprecio y decepción, pero debe reconocerlo que lo que espera con mayor ansiedad es ver pena en los ojos del chico. Verse reflejado en esas pupilas castañas y que Credence finalmente vea al hombre roto, al ex militar que mantiene la sanidad mental usando el alcohol como tiritas metafóricas. Que el joven entre sus brazos se dé finalmente cuenta de lo que tiene frente a él, lo asusta y lo alivia a partes iguales. Credence merece más, merece todo y Percival no está lo suficiente sano, ni creer tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para mejorar.

Tampoco cree tener voluntad para alejarlo de él.

-Lo siento tanto -los labios le tiemblan.

-Credence, por favor.

-Percival... -el chico dice su nombre en un suspiro bajo, sus labios abiertos y húmedos, sus pestañas mojadas y pesadas, sus pupilas dilatadas. Graves siente que se queda sin respiración mientras el chico lleva ambas manos hasta sus mejillas y lo mira con una adoración que no merece-. Gracias, gracias por contármelo.

-Credence... -gruñe y se inclina para besarlo con fuerza, casi con desesperación antes de dejar caer la frente sobre el hombro huesudo del chico-. Deberías odiarme, deberías...

-No hiciste nada, te hicieron daño y fuiste fuerte.

-No, -masculla- no lo fui. Murió gente por mi culpa, antes y después.

-No es tu culpa.

-Credence, -lo mira a los ojos- era mi trabajo, debía...

-¡No es tu culpa, Percival! -dice y hay algo salvaje en su mirada-. Deja de culparte.

Se aleja un paso, sorprendido y Credence lo desafía con la mirada a decirle algo, a rebatirle sus palabras. Podría hacerlo, maldita sea, podrían discutir durante años y Percival jamás dejaría de sentirse culpable. Solía discutirlo con el psicólogo en el hospital militar y más tarde con sus superiores cuando decidió seguir los pasos de su padre, porque pensaba que la iglesia ayudaría a eliminar la culpa. Podría discutir con el chico, podría hacerlo durante el resto de su vida, pero en algún momento ha llegado a la realización de que tiene que aprender a vivir con ello. No hay cura, no hay solución, sólo levantarse cada día e intentar vivir con ello.

El único problema es que no puede hacerlo a costa de Credence. No puede seguir como está, no puede seguir siendo el pastor de esa iglesia y seguir viéndolo, seguir con esa especia de relación que han iniciado casi sin darse cuenta. No puede hacerlo mientras Credence sea una víctima y él esté en una posición de poder.

Quiere decirlo en voz alta, dejarlo claro, pero opta por mantenerse en silencio y dejar que el chico se pegue contra su pecho, sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y las manos de Percival agarrando con fuerza sus caderas estrechas, sintiéndolo temblar bajo sus manos mientras le habla al oído.

-Percival -susurra y vuelve a repetirlo: -Percival, por favor...

Graves cierra los ojos y respira hondo abrazándolo con todo su cuerpo, su maldita alma, dejando que el chico le dé todo el consuelo que quiera y se dice que será por última vez. Al menos de esa manera. Se dice que no pasa nada por una vez, solamente una vez más.

*

La camioneta chirría bajo su peso cuando se deja caer de forma pesada en el asiento del copiloto y mira a Tina, la mujer cierra el libro que estaba leyendo y lo deja en el salpicadero con una media sonrisa.

-¿Todo bien? -pregunta metiendo la llave en el contacto, pero sin llegar a girarla.

Percival deja la carta que llevaba en las manos en el salpicadero, justo encima del libro de la mujer y respira hondo. Supone que es mejor ahora que nunca.

-Me voy en tres semanas.

-Vale -Tina gira la llave en el contacto, el coche cobrando vida bajo sus pies, antes de matar el motor con un giro brusco de muñeca-. ¿Qué? ¿A dónde te vas?

-Dejo Hurley -dice y sabe que no es una explicación completa, pero espera no tener que darla.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Dejas la iglesia? ¿En serio? ¡¿Estás loco?! Vale, vale, no contestes a eso –alza una ceja-. Sé que eres el peor cura que he visto en mi vida, pero estabas mejorando últimamente, en serio. Te he visto en tu peor momento y estás bastante mejor. ¡Has pasado de un predicador horrible a uno mediocre!

-Gracias -masculla aunque sin demasiado rencor porque debe reconocer que la mujer lleva razón-. Pero sí, estoy loco. Hay un informe médico en algún lugar que lo dice.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí -gruñe-. No, Tina. Da igual. Me voy, no solo de Hurley. He abandonado, no pienso seguir siendo un predicador aunque haya evolucionado recientemente de uno horrible a uno mediocre.

La mujer parpadea y lo mira sin creérselo.

-¿Qué? ¿Te dejan ir así sin más?

-No -se ríe sin ganas inclinándose en el asiento-. Presenté mi dimisión hace un mes, ahora solo he venido a asegurarles que sigue en pie, que no necesito ningún seminario o retiro espiritual para poner en orden mis pensamientos y recobrar mi fe.

-¿Y ahora te han dejado ir?

-No, -no es tan fácil dejarlo- pero si quieren tener a alguien dando misa dentro de cuatro semanas en Hurley, deberían empezar a darse cuenta de que no estoy “simplemente confundido.”

-No me puedo creer que estés haciendo esto, Graves. No me puedo creer que me dejes tirada a mí y a Queenie, ¡¿y Niffler?! No pienso adoptar a esa bola de pelos ladrona. ¿Por qué le gustan tanto las cosas brillantes? ¡El otro día casi se lleva mi anillo!

Tina pone una mano protectora sobre el pequeño anillo de compromiso que se vio sorprendida de recibir. Aunque debe reconocer que cualquiera se habría sorprendido si alguien como Newt Scamander se pusiera de rodillas en mitad de una discusión sobre si tenían o no una relación y le pidiera que se casara con él.

Se ríe, no lo puede evitar y Tina le da un manotazo.

-¡No es gracioso, Percy!

-¿Percy? -pregunta alzando una ceja, solo Queenie lo llama así.

-Sí, vale. Puede que te tenga algo de aprecio, pero ahora que nos dejas tirados...

-¿Por qué no te vas a Europa con tu flamante prometido antes de que acabe arrestado y deportado? -La mujer con los ojos muy abiertos y murmura un par de “qué” y “no sé de qué hablas”-. Por favor, Tina, habría que ser idiota o ciego para no darse cuenta que Scamander está metido en algo ilegal.

-¡No está haciendo nada malo!

-No he dicho malo, Tina, he dicho ilegal. No he querido indagar en ello, pero ¿un doctorado en zoología viviendo en la frontera americana? ¿Por amor al arte? -se da un golpecito en el lateral de la nariz-. Huele a kilómetros y deberías aceptar su oferta e irte con él.

Tina vuelve a parpadear, sorprendida, antes de dar un grito molesta:

-¡Queenie! No te tenía que contarte eso, ¡y no me voy a ir!

-Claro, puedes quedarte los próximos cinco meses trabajando de secretaria del nuevo predicador y después volver a tu sofá, ¿te duchabas? Queenie se quejaba bastante.

-¡Claro que me duchaba, Graves! -la escucha gruñir y quejarse por lo bajo antes de volver a encender el motor y salir del aparcamiento. Se quedan cinco minutos en silencio, pero Percival sabe que no ha acabado –¿Por qué te vas? No tienes que irte, Percival.

-¿Sabes que solo me llamas Percival cuando te doy pena?

-No... no, no, para nada. No es... -lo mira de reojo y aprieta el volante con fuerza-. Pues entonces deja de darme pena.

-No lo estoy intentando, Tina. Espero que irme sea lo mejor, no soy un buen predicador y las ciudades pequeñas no son para mí.

-Gracias, pero no halagues a Hurley llamándolo ciudad.

-Ok, los pueblos no son para mí.

-Mejor -hay otro pequeño silencio mucho menos tenso antes de que la mujer vuelve a hablar: -¿Dónde irás?

Percival se encoge de hombros y se gira para ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, normalmente Tina se hubiera quejado y protestado por no habérselo puesto antes.

-¿Percival? -Tina lo mira de reojo de nuevo.

Graves se toma su tiempo bajando la ventanilla y encendiendo un cigarrillo, da un par de caladas antes de volver a hundirse en el asiento. Lleva un tiempo dándole vueltas a una idea y le aterra que llegue el momento de la verdad. Cierra los ojos un momento dejando que el humo se arremoline alrededor de sus dedos: ¿a dónde le gustaría ir a Credence? No sabe si es capaz de irse sin él.

-No lo sé, quizás no vaya muy lejos.

* 

Los golpes en la puerta lo despiertan bruscamente y tarda un par de minutos en darse cuenta de dónde está. Parpadea restregándose los ojos y se incorpora mirando alrededor, más golpes en la puerta principal vuelven a hacerlo dar un respingo. Gruñe rodando de la cama y en esos momentos le gustaría tener de nuevo su arma reglamentaria a mano, pero tiene que conformarse con un bate de béisbol estratégicamente situado junto a su cama.

Camina descalzo hasta la puerta de entrada, sus pies haciendo el mínimo ruido, y para mirar por el lateral apartando ligeramente la cortinilla llena de polvo que cubre los cristales a ambos lados de la puerta (una mierda de diseño de seguridad, la verdad). Suelta un taco al ver quien está fuera y abre la puerta rápidamente para encontrarse con Credence mirándolo con expresión desesperada. Hay una mochila a los pies del chico y parece que se ha vestido a toda prisa para salir corriendo, probablemente de su casa.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunta instintivamente dando un paso hacia él, sorprendido de que haya aparecido así en la puerta principal donde podrían verlo los vecinos del otro lado de la calle-. ¿Credence?

-Se han ido -susurra el chico y hay algo casi maníaco en la forma en que se balancea sobre sus talones-. ¡Se han ido, Percival!

-¿Quién...?

-¿Puedo entrar?

Alza una ceja, sin saber muy bien que está pasando, pero nunca se ha negado a dejarlo pasar a su casa y ahora tampoco. Por más que esté intentando poner distancia entre los dos esas semanas, no puede dejar al chico en la calle y menos de madrugada. Se hace a un lado y Credence entra con la mochila colgando colgada al hombro y la espalda mucho más recta de lo que le ha visto nunca.

Sigue al chico de forma instintiva y lo encuentra en el salón, Credence ha encendido una luz en la esquina y está mirando alrededor. Lleva una semana sin ir por la casa, y Percival se queda como un idiota en calzoncillos mientras el chico observa las cajas contra la pared y las estanterías vacías. No es mucho, cuando llegó a la casa ya estaba todo amueblado y sus únicas pertenencias eran algo de ropa, tres cajas con libros y alguna tontería más. Tampoco ha acumulado mucho más, solo una caja solitaria se ha unido a las que trajo con él.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

Credence se encoge sobre sí mismo como si Percival acabara de desinflarlo como a un globo y es doloroso de ver. Da un paso hacia él, dejando el bate de béisbol contra una estantería, y alza ambas manos intentando encontrar las palabras justas, intentando recordar la conversación que había pensado tener con el chico. Quiere recrearla de la manera en la que se la había imaginado en su cabeza cada noche mientras intentaba resistir la tentación de tomarse una copa.

-No entiendo, Padre Graves, ¿por esto no quería que viniera? ¿Por eso me evitaba?

Duele que lo llame Padre Graves, que vuelva al formalismo del usted, duele como una patada en los huevos.

-No, Credence. No es eso.

Aunque sí que lo era. Ha mantenido las distancias con el chico, evitando sus besos, sus manos desesperadas y lo había hecho en parte por esto, pero sobre todo porque quería hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva, quería hacerlo bien. Ahora ha quedado como estúpido y ha vuelto a meter la pata hasta la cadera una vez más. Maldita sea, es incapaz de hacer nada bien.

-¿Se va? -hay lágrimas en sus ojos y su muñeca se le escapa entre los dedos al intentar retenerlo cuando pasa el chico pasa por su lado.

Credence va hacia su habitación y enciende la luz con más fuerza de la necesaria, su mirada se desliza por todos lados buscando algo y lo encuentra en forma de maleta junto a los pies de la cama. Está vacía, aún le queda más de una semana en el pueblo, pero aun así es una prueba de que está preparándose para irse y Credence probablemente esté pensando en que iba a dejarlo tirado sin decir palabra.

-Iba a pedirte que vinieras conmigo -le sale solo, sin preámbulos, olvidando cualquier plan que hubiera formado anteriormente.

El chico se gira hacia él con ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué?

Se maldice, se maldice mil veces. Debería haber hablado antes con él, debería haber dejado un margen para que Credence pudiera pensarlo y ahora es muy precipitado, porque se va en una semana y su petición sonará como un ultimátum más que como la oportunidad de tomar su propia decisión.

-Siento... Pensándolo bien quizás no es la mejor manera de decir esto, pero... Maldita sea, Credence, lo siento, pero soy un desastre, lo sabes, y no debería extrañarte.

Respira hondo, el pecho de Credence sube y baja de forma rápida como un ratoncillo asustado, pero no se aparta cuando Percival se acerca hasta él, tomando su cara entre las manos y busca sus ojos castaños casi con desesperación.

-Mírame, por favor -el chico lo hace y hay lágrimas en sus pestañas-. He abandonado, porque mientras esté aquí o en cualquier otra iglesia, mientras siga llevando el alzacuello, no podré estar contigo, Credence, no podremos estar juntos, ¿lo entiendes?

El chico asiente, sus grandes ojos castaños llenos de algo que podría ser miedo, pero que Percival comprueba con alivio que no lo es.

-¿Me ibas a pedir que me fuera contigo?

-Sí, mi pequeño -susurra, sus pulgares acariciando sus pómulos con suavidad-. A dónde quieras, Credence, solo dilo y te llevaré allí.

El chico abre mucho los ojos y tiembla, todo su cuerpo tiembla mientras el llanto estalla como una burbuja en su pecho. Percival lo mira, sorprendido y preocupado, pero Credence se pega contra su pecho con desesperación y asiente. Dios, asiente. Asiente una y otras vez haciendo que Percival sonría como una loco besándolo en la coronilla.

-¿Eso es un sí, Credence? -pregunta intentando hacer que lo mire a los ojos-. Me lo tienes que decir con palabras, mi pequeño, me tienes que decir que sí.

Consigue llevarlo hasta la cama donde lo sienta antes de arrodillarse frente a él y volver a tomar su cara entre las manos. Credence solloza, tragando mocos y se ríe un poco, una risita que nace de lo más profundo de su ser. Percival sonríe ampliamente, una expresión que casi había olvidado, y se inclina para besarle saboreando la sal de sus lágrimas.

-Por favor -susurra contra sus labios antes de dejarse caer de nuevo sobre sus talones aún con la cara del chico entre sus manos-. Tienes que decirlo, por favor, nene, mi pequeño.

-Sí... -la voz le tiembla-. Sí, sí... ¡sí!

Se ríe cuando Credence básicamente se lanza contra sus brazos y cae al suelo entre besos, compartiendo mocos y llanto como dos niños.

Percival siente que podría recoger todas sus cosas y marcharse en ese mismo momento, pero se obliga a sí mismo a centrarse. Tienen que hablar, tienen que dejarlo todo claro. Agarra las manos del chico que están intentando quitarle la camiseta y lo besa con fuerza en la palma, sonriendo ligeramente, pero manteniéndolo quieto. Necesita tener la cabeza fría, ya tendrán tiempo después.

-Hazme caso, pequeño, escúchame -gruñe cuando Credence gira la cara contra la palma de su mano y lame casi como un gatito, sus dientes blanco clavándose la parte carnosa de su pulgar haciendo que la polla de Percival de una sacudida desesperada por olvidarse de cualquier otra cosa que no sea meter al chico en su cama, ponerlo con el trasero en el aire y devorarlo hasta que esté sollozando, pero de una manera muy diferente.

Gruñe de nuevo y lo obliga a mirarlo a la cara, sintiendo que sus fuerza flaquean cuando lo ve tan desesperado.

-Eres perfecto -susurra y Credence entrecierra los ojos gimiendo bajito, deseoso de más halagos y susurros cariñosos-. Mi pequeño, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Credence, ¿entiendes eso? Eres lo mejor que he tenido nunca y me desarmas, me _matas._

_-Percival..._

_-_ ¿Lo entiendes, Credence? Es importante que lo entiendas, nene.

-Sí, sí -gimotea-. Tú también... tú también para mí, señor Graves.

-Dios mío, -gruñe atrapando los labios del chico entre sus dientes antes de devorar su boca con desesperación- haré cualquier cosa por ti, Credence, ¿entiendes? Pero soy lo que soy, lo que me pasó, lo que te conté... No va a desaparecer y debes entender que tendremos que vivir con ello. Tú y yo, mi pequeño, ambos, ¿entiendes lo que digo?

Credence asiente.

-Con palabras, chico -ordena haciendo que se estremezca en su regazo.

-Sí, lo entiendo. Lo entiendo, señor Graves.

-Buen chico -susurra, su pulgar empujándole ligeramente la barbilla hacia arriba para mirarlo a los ojos-. Soy un alcohólico, Credence, ¿lo entiendes?

-Sí -contesta obediente-. Lo sé.

-Voy a luchar por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Y si en algún momento caigo en un pozo oscuro y fracaso, no será tu culpa. Es importante para mí, pequeño, muy importante que lo entiendas. Que sepas que no es tu culpa, ¿lo entiendes?

-Sí, -asiente con fuerza y parece estar menos desesperado, más centrado en sus palabras -lo entiendo, Percival.

-Bien, cariño, bien -sonríe intentando no parecer un loco desesperado-. ¿Quieres decirme tú algo a mí?

-Chastidy se ha ido con su novio, van a casarse, y se han llevado a Modesty.

-¿Qué? -no se esperaba eso-. No entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con...?

-Soy libre.

Parpadea bruscamente, dándose cuenta de lo que quiere decir Credence y comprendiendo instintivamente que el chico no se iba por Modesty, su hermana pequeña. Ha sido un completo gilipollas al no darse cuenta de que su vida estaba fuertemente entrelazada con la de otros. Percival lleva demasiado tiempo pensando en él mismo y la idea de que su vida, como la de Credence, gire en torno a otros le resulta bizarra. Tendrá que remedir eso, tendrá que aprender a tener al chico en cada decisión y no tomarlas solo. Piensa dejarle claro que lo guiará, cómo sabe que le gusta, en cada paso que den en su vida sexual, pero no piensa tomar las demás decisiones por él fuera de la cama.

-Nunca no hemos llevado bien -murmura Credence sacándolo de sus pensamiento-. Chastedy y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero ambos queremos muchísimos a Modesty así que llegamos a un acuerdo, Percival. Aunque en principio era un acuerdo implícito en el que ambos decidimos siempre, pasara lo que pasara, nos pondríamos entre el cinturón y Modesty. No íbamos a dejar que ella pasara por lo mismo que nosotros -lo mira con fuego y decisión en la mirada-. Seguimos así hasta hace dos años cuando Chastidy comenzó a salir con un chico sin que Ma se enterara, porque ella nunca lo habría aceptado, quería que siguiera sus pasos. Que fuera pura y no cometiera pecados de la carne –hace una mueca-. Pero Chastidy se había enamorado y el chico le pidió que se casara con él casi enseguida. Hacen una buena pareja, él tiene un par de años más que ella y vive en Silver City. Creo que es un buen hombre, por lo poco que sé, pero Chastidy no podía casarse al ser menor de edad y Ma jamás habría dado su consentimiento. Así que decidió esperar a su mayoría de edad y vino a mí con una oferta: cuando cumpliera 18 se llevaría a Modesty y me dejaría ir a verla siempre que quisiera, si me quedaba y la ayudaba. Si... si aceptaba las palizas por ambas.

-Dios mío, Credence, eso es tan injusto...

-No -masculla con dureza demostrando una fortaleza inmensa. Graves siente una corriente de orgullo desesperado por el chico sentado en su regazo-. No lo era, era justo. Yo nunca hubiera podido quedarme con Modesty, Ma hubiera luchado y nos hubiera buscado, pero Chastidy es otra cosa... Ma la quiere, la quiere de verdad, y Modesty solo piensa en ser como su hermana mayor, ambas juegan y recogen flores en primavera, esas cosas de chicas. Es... es lo mejor, Percival. Chastidy la quiere como a una hija, una de verdad, no como Ma.

-Dudo que tu madre quiera a nadie, Credence.

El chico lo mira y teme haber cometido un error cuando se baja de su regazo, pero parece que solo estaba incómodo. Lo mira estirar sus piernas demasiado largas antes de encogerlas de nuevo contra su pecho.

-Lo siento si...

-No, tienes razón. Ma no quiere a nadie.

Se quedan en silencio unos minutos, Percival aprovecha para sentarse contra los pies de la cama junto al chico y suspira aliviado cuando Credence enreda sus dedos con los suyos relajándose contra su costado.

-¿Y se han ido? ¿Hoy?

Credence asiente.

-Chastidy cumplió 18 años hace dos días y han esperado a que Ma se fuera a una de sus reuniones de Nuevo Salem antes de ir a casa, cogerlo todo y marcharse -lo mira morderse el labio inferior con fuerza-. Ha sido horrible, Modesty quería que fuera con ellos y no paraba de llorar. Ha sido...

Percival lo atrae contra él pasando una mano por sus hombros y deja que el chico solloce contra su pecho sin miedos. Credence parece tener mil emociones que dejar sueltas y él lo deja, sabe que lo necesita. Espera que al menos una de las emociones sea de alivio al estar libre, al fin, de su madre y de la promesa que lo unía a ese maldito pueblo.

Deja que el chico llore durante un rato, deslizando los dedos por su cabello oscuro y pensando en lo maravilloso que será arreglar ese maldito corte que su madre le obligaba a llevar. Credence empieza a calmarse poco a poco, su cuerpo relajándose hasta que Percival piensa que se ha dormido, pero la voz del chico lo saca de su error:

-Estoy feliz -murmura-. Pese a todo estoy feliz, ¿es malo? ¿Es verdad lo que Ma decía y tengo el demonio dentro?

-No, mi pequeño, para nada -levanta la barbilla del chico con suavidad y le sonríe un poco-. No hay nada malo en ti, Credence, ni un hueso malo. Has aguantado dos años paliza tras paliza brutales solo por el amor que te une a tu hermana adoptiva, ¿crees que alguien más haría eso? Solo tú, mi chico. Eres absolutamente maravilloso y espero que me des permiso para darle un puñetazo a todo aquel que se atreva a insinuar lo contrario.

Credence parpadea con esa inocencia tan suya y niega con la cabeza.

-¡No puedes pegarle a nadie, Percy!

-Percival -corrige de forma instintiva-. Y lo haré igualmente.

El chico tiene el descaro de rodar los ojos y Graves sonríe, sonríe como un maldito idiota.

-Me gusta cuando sonríes, te salen arruguitas aquí -Credence desliza un dedo por su sien hasta la comisura de sus labios, Percival agarra su mano para besar las yemas de sus dedos.

-No voy a hacerme ni un día más joven, Credence, también tienes que entender eso -murmura porque es algo importante, porque el chico debe saber dónde se mete.

-Lo sé, y no me importa, Percival -asegura alzándose para besarlo con fuerza en los labios-. No quiero otra cosa que estar contigo lejos de aquí.

-¿Dónde? -murmura contra su labios, Credence hace un ruido apreciativo.

-Cerca del mar.

Percival asiente antes de presionar sus labios contra los del chico. Lo llevará al mar, lo llevará al fin del mundo, lo llevará a la misma luna si Credence se lo pide.

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya hemos terminado :D Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tenía que entregar esta mañana un trabajo de investigación y quería tirarme de los pelos. En fin, dejo de hablar de cosas que no le interesan a nadie.
> 
> Una cosa que debo decir es que me he quedado con ganas de escribir porno. Seamos sinceros, Credence y Percival necesitan echar un buen polvazo para celebrar su libertad. Así que lo más probable es que escriba una segunda parte/epílogo puramente indulgente para hacer que follen con el mar de fondo y esas cosas moñas (y guarras) que me he dejado en el tintero.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por tomaros el tiempo para leer mis divagaciones y por acompañarme en este pequeño viaje. Y, como siempre, los kudos y los comentarios son amor. Hacedme feliz <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Teoría aprendida](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528740) by [Luandachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan/pseuds/Luandachan)




End file.
